Friend or Foe
by harukavolkova
Summary: Bueno es una historia en donde una chika se enamora de su mejor amiga, pero esta se reusa a ser su novia, podrá ella sobrevivir esta tortura, descubrelo haruka and michiru pairing yuri, Con los apellidos del duo ruso t.A.T.u.
1. El Principio del fin

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de sailor moon, es la genio de Naoko Takeuchi, despues los apellidos son del grupo t.A.T.u.  
Friend or foe 1era parte( El principio del fin)

Era un día como cualquier otro soleado, con las aves cantando, y el viento en mi cara, mis rizos negros se deslizaban por mi cara los pocos que tenia en la frente, iba conduciendo mi auto no el mas lujoso pero algo era algo, mi auto o mi adoración como le digo yo, era un honda civic deportivo, negro que es el color con el cual me identifico, tal como mi alma.

- segura te sientes bien Haruka

- ah si segura, solo un poco distraída

- puedo preguntar por que?

- ah nada en especial

_**Flash back**_

- sabes Haruka no he cambiado mi decisión de lo del starbucks, decía ella mientras me abrazaba frenéticamente

- Michiru!

- jajaja no es solo por que este así

- pero de que cita en el starbucks te refieres

- sabes a cual Haruka no te hagas

Mis pensamientos se inundaron con esas palabras que yo creía muertas en ella.

- TE QUIERO HARUKA

Fueron las palabras que me dijo en aquella cita en el café

_**Fin flash back+**_

- Haruka!

- de verdad esta muy distraída – decía mi amiga en el asiento trasero del auto

- de verdad no es nada

Llegamos a la casa de una amiga mutua Fernanda, era de noche y todo iban vestidos de forma formal lo cual era lo único que me disgustaba de la fiesta esta, mi impresión de que esta fiesta iba a ser un asco era la presencia de uno de mis amigos de mi misma carrera Programación, todos incluyéndome le decimos Dimitri.

Jajaja Dimitri, ese nombre me trae demasiados recuerdos amargos, la manera en como me quito a mi amada, como la conquisto antes que yo, de verdad le he tenido envidia desde ese momento, Dimitri me vengaré

_**flash back+**_

- Michiru sabes que lo que dije en la escuela es lo que siento

- Haruka eso lo se pero….

- pero…. Nada bueno viene después de un pero

- es que creo que me estoy enamorando de el

- jajaja lo sabía desde que te besó

- no es eso sino que...

- no me lo digas solo no me dejes por favor

- pero….

- Michiru si las cosas con el no funcionan podrías considerar una relación conmigo

- tal vez…

- tal vez no

- nunca dije que no

Después de esas palabras nos abrazamos, yo estaba segura de que ese abrazo duraría par siempre, lo quería así

Nos separamos después de un largo rato

- Ahora entremos que hace frío

- esta bien

_**fin flash back+**_

- HARUKA!

- ah perdón no me grites

- es que en verdad estas mas distraída que nunca en serio te pasa algo, y grave

- no es cierto – entre a la casa y continué – ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta

- como sea pero estas muy extraña

- no te preocupes

la noche siguió su camino normal, la música seguía pero nadie bailaba, los tragos a la orden del día o en este caso de la noche, de repente la vi la mujer de mis sueños, la que me había besado por primera vez sin saber lo que me afectaría ese beso

_**Flash back+**_

- Michiru – dije bajo los efectos del alcohol – sabes tengo muchas ganas de besarte

ella no contesto nada y me dirigió a la sala de aquella casa que era en parte desconocida para mi, ella también bajo los efectos del alcohol se lanzo sobre el sillón de cuero negro, después se levanto y se dirigió a su mano derecha de se lanzo nuevamente en el otro sillón que estaba peor de acojinado.

- Michiru creo que el segundo estuvo peor

- jajaja si yo también creo lo mismo

ella se levanto y se dirigió a abrazarme o mejor dicho a colgarse de mi, ella estaba mirando a otra parte de la sala y paso lo que nunca imagine, sus labios se juntaron con los míos de forma tierna pero firme, ella se separo de mi a los pocos segundos, yo no podía creerlo era mi primer beso, necesitaba eso labios, yo alcance esos labios y continué con el beso, me separe de ella y con bocanadas de aire dije – gracias – musite

Después de eso nos separamos y tomamos caminos diferentes, pero quería

mas, necesitaba mas de aquella boca.

Me disponía a tomar otro trago de vodka con jugo, pero antes fui al baño, entre y vi mi reflejo en el espejo de casi un metro de altura, no me veía bien necesitaba descansar, los lentes de contacto me lastimaban pero era soportable el ardor de mis ojos, mis mejillas no estaban mejor estaban rojas, así que me refresque la cara con un poco de agua, no sabía que pensar me estaba volviendo loca, salí del baño y Michiru entró, la luz estaba apagada

- Este¿Haruka sabes donde esta la luz?

Se me hacia muy raro pero acepte la propuesta y entre al baño con ella y le encendí la luz me disponía a salir pero Michiru cerro la puerta, estaba a punto de machucarme los dedos pero los libere inmediatamente

- Michiru, que estas haciendo exactamente

- ah no se, solo se que Dimitri a veces me harta

- no deberías de hablar de tu novio así

- no me importa

ella tomo la iniciativa y corrió a besarme, sus labios eran suaves y de sabor indescriptible, un fuego desconocido me invadía, lo único que podía sentir era mis labios junto a los suyos, nuestros cuerpos que se fusionaban, y nuestras almas se hacían una, mis manos estaban en su espalda, y sus manos estaban cerca de mi pecho, que debo confesar me hubiera encantado que ella hubiera hecho sus manos mas arriba, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba pero en ese momento no me importaba nada de nada, nos separamos solo para tomar aire.

-Michiru respiro que respiro demonios respiro haces

- Solo respiro quería ver respiro

ella se me lanzo por una segunda vez y esta vez fue mas largo, mas intenso mas apasionado, ella me beso los labios, el cuello, y volvió a mis labios, al final de no se cuanto tiempo se separo, no sin antes morderme los labios

No sabía que pensar, mucho menos que decir, no me quedaban palabras para lo que estaba pensado

-Haruka será mejor que te vayas por que esto respiro se va a poner caliente

no dije palabra y obedecí, no quería pero tenia que hacerlo, no estaba preparada para el siguiente paso, antes de salir le dije a Michiru

- si necesitas algo llámame

ella estaba parada en frente del espejo mirándose confundida, sabía que esa no era una buena señal, así que como una cobarde huía, del baño, solo para encontrarme con su novio en el momento.

Sabia que las cosas no iban a marchar bien después de esto

_**Fin flash back+**_

- HARUKA! Despierta

- ah perdón

- ya dinos que te pasa

- ya te dije Nada no me pasa absolutamente nada

- bueno entonces que te pasa estas más que distraída – Michiru decía parada en frente de mí

- ya dije que nada – mentía todo el tiempo desde que Michiru me robo ese beso necesitaba tenerlo otra vez, me dolía saber la verdad, que ella nunca estará conmigo siempre estará con otro, y yo nunca podré satisfacerla de la manera en que un hombre puede hacerlo, en mi interior gritaba por mas besos y caricias, en mi exterior sonreía hipócritamente, para que nadie sospechara.

Mi estado de alcohol no estaba bien pronosticado, necesitaba platicar con Michiru pero ella solo se iba con Dimitri.

- Haruka

- dime Victoria

- como es que te atreviste a venir así

- ¿como?

- pues me hubiera gustado que te soltaras el cabello, si de por si lo tienes alisado

- no me sentiría cómoda conmigo misma

- al menos es un adelanto – interrumpía Michiru

- tienes razón

- pero cual es el siguiente paso – decía Michiru

- ¿paso?

- si o sea, que mas te vas a modificar

- pues díganme ustedes, que yo no se

La conversación estaba fluida y muy movida pero solo pude contemplar a Michiru a la distancia, se me hacía hermosa desde donde la mirara, o también era por los efectos del alcohol en el momento

Michiru se fue a su casa temprano al igual que yo

-Bueno y ¿como te fue? – preguntaba mi madre

- bien

- solo bien

- pues solo bien, no hay nada que contar

- ok, no te enojes

llegue a mi casa pensando solo en Michiru, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, y sabía por que, desde el semestre antes que este le confesé mis sentimientos a Michiru, todos y cada uno, me sentía débil y me disponía a dormir.

- buenas noches madre

- buenas noches

En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me dormí y tuve un sueño

_- ¿Haruka? – decía Michiru en frente de mi _

_- dime _

_- como te haz sentido después de lo sucedido en casa de André_

_- mmm ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?_

_- si me haces el favor _

_- con todo gusto señorita Katina_

_yo le coqueteaba descaradamente a Michiru, pero ella lo aceptaba, es mas estaba segura que se sentía cómoda, por mas que yo luchara contra mis demonios, no pensaba en nada mas sino en poder tener a Michiru en mis brazos, poder besarla por una segunda vez, lo hice, la lleve a la cama mas cercana y la acosté quedando yo encima de ella, mientras nuestros besos se hacían mas intensos y apasionados, intente quitarle una blusa de color negro, pero ella no me dejo en cambio ella logro quitarme la camisa que llevaba en el momento, sin quitármela de inmediato alcanzó mi espalda y la rasguño._

_- OUCH!_

_- AH! respiro no me digas que no respiro te gusto _

_- Podemos dejarlo ahí por respiro momento_

_- OK_

_Yo seguía, y seguía (como el conejo de energizer)_

_Mis sueños se hacían mas apasionados con ella, y esto me perturbaba _

Me sobresalte tanto que me desperté con sudor frió en mi frente y todo mi cuerpo parecía que había tenido una pesadilla, cuando era todo lo contrario, era el sueño mas hermoso que había tenido con ella, pero me preocupaba tener sueños de esa índole, o especie, no sabía si la verdad era normal mi comportamiento aunque ya había aceptado mi estado de sexualidad que tenía. Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en la mas hermosa mujer que había visto en mis cortos 19 años, Michiru Katina, perfecta en todo sentido, la cara hecha por los ángeles, aunque con un único defecto, no tenía tabique, pero a quien le importaba, solo a ella, a mi por otro lado le agregaba un aire de originalidad, su cabello castaño combinado con negro, tal vez por que se lo pinto una vez de ese color, bueno continuaré, el cuerpo bastante compacto, por decir lo menos, 1.50, ojos color café tirándole a miel, las piernas muy formadas aunque nunca se las he visto bien, y pensando en la divinidad de Michiru me volví a dormir.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

- Con una fregada, Haruka LEVANTATE!

- ok, ok, madre ahí voy

- si por que si fuera menos tenemos que hacer el que hacer de la casa

- ok voy

me levante y recordé el sueño el cual me animaba a seguir con mi vida que después del beso con Michiru me quemaba mas y mas el alma, no podía seguir mas, pero el solo hecho de poder volver a verla me animaba a seguir con los días tan monótonos que estaba acostumbrada a tener.

Esos dos días pasaron sin mucha novedad, mi celular no sonaba y si este lo hacía mi corazón se aceleraba sin precedentes por que pensaba que era Michiru la que me había mandado algún mensaje sin importancia, pero era todo lo contrario, solo lo imaginaba.

El lunes en la mañana

Mi despertador sonaba con la melodía de los B.E.P. (Black eyed Peas) – Don´t phunk with my heart, la cual me tenia sin cuidado la famosa melodía, lo que mas me preocupaba era mi estado de animo, esa era la semana que estábamos en exámenes, los mas pesados por que eran los últimos, y la verdad no sabía si iba a pasar las materias de francés he historia, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era Michiru, solo por que ella no se había estado comunicado conmigo.

Mi más grande pesadilla se había convertido en realidad

_**flash back+**_

- Haruka siéntate por favor – decía Toya que era mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria

- Ok pero que es tan importante para que me siente?

- solo hazlo por favor

- ok lo haré

- bueno primera que nada quiero decirte que mi amistad contigo es lo mas importante, y no quiero que te me alejes – Toya decía sin mirarme tenia miedo

yo solo movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación

- bueno solo diré esto – tomo un respiro fuerte y continuo – yo estoy enamorado de Yuki

Mi cerebro en primera instancia no proceso la información, y las palabras de Toya se repetían en mi cabeza hasta que me di cuenta de que mi mejor amigo, con quien estaba enamorada era del otro lado, mi mente no estaba muy bien que digamos, semana de exámenes y no pudo escoger un momento peor, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control, no sabia por que y le confesé mis sentimientos, el no sabía que hacer solo se quedo a mi lado acariciándome la espalda.

- ¿ya mas tranquila?

- ja creo que si

- ok me voy solo quería que supieras eso

_- __no me lo hubieras dicho y no estaría así en estos momentos, maldito idiota pensaba _

- gracias por confiarme eso puedes irte

el se fue y me dejo en las escaleras sentada sin ningún pensamiento coherente, no sabía que pensar o hacer, debo de admitir que desde ese momento lo odie como a ningún otra persona, necesitaba tener mi venganza, pero no era justo, ni conmigo ni con él, él no tenia la culpa de ser así.

_**fin flash back+**_

-mmmm ah Toya como te odie en el momento – decía pensando en él – jajaja como eres Ruka, eres igualita que él, le bateas mas chueco que él, le bateas de los dos lados, peor te enamoraste de tu mejor amiga!

- Michiru! Decía en voz alta

- si dime Haruka

- ah….este….nada solo pensaba en voz alta

- segura que no tienes nada, desde la fiesta de Fernanda estas muy distraída

- ja como te dije no es nada

- segura Haruka?

- si, de hecho no me pasa nada grave

- ok pero si te pasa algo sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte

- lo se Michi por eso te quiero

- mmmm es raro que me digas eso Ruka

- ¿por que?

- es que no es natural en ti

- solo se me salió

- solo se te salió un "te quiero" de casualidad en frente de mi

- pues de fortuna no estaba Dimitri aquí no crees

- por fortuna

- bueno Michi ya me voy, tengo examen

- suerte

- también a ti Michi

Me fui del salón de Michiru solo concentradome de mi propio examen tenia que sacar buena calificación, mi vida dependía de ese examen.

20 min. Después

- ¿Como te fue?

- ah creo que bien

- ¿me ayudas a estudiar para el final de mate?

- ¿QUE?

- que se me ayudas a estudiar para el final de mate?

- ah… este… que te puedo decir

- solo di que si tontita

Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro – claro que si – termine con una sonrisa más grande que mi propia cara

- mmmm una cita con Michiru, que bien y fue ella la que te invito que bien, como se le ocurrió irse a final, ah la verdad no me importa podré pasar un día completo con ella yay! pensaba

- Haruka!

- ah perdón

- bueno, dime ¿como te ha ido en los demás exámenes?

- pues bien, creo que las que tengo exentas son todas menos francés he historia

- suertuda

- ¿por que?

- pues por que yo me fui a todas

- vez te lo dije a principio de semestre "no faltes tanto"

- ya me lo dijiste una y otra vez

- pero no entiendes

A las lejanías del patio se veía llegar a Dimitri el novio de Michiru.

- Hola Haruka

Lo único que hice fue devolverle el saludo de beso

- Hola chiquita – le decía a Michiru

- Hola amor

los dos se acercaron mas y mas hasta darse un beso de los mas simples que haya visto los cuales también me daban algo de asco y me hacían sentir mal a veces.

- Uy Haruka no te ves muy bien

- Ah este…. No ya estoy bien sigan por favor

- ¿QUE! Como que sigan ¡Haruka¿Que te pasa? Debes detenerlos pensaba

- Este Haruka en serio no te ves muy bien, estas pálida. – Michiru decía preocupada

- en serio no se preocupen – decía mareada y sin aliento no podía respirar en el momento

- bueno respiro ya me respiro ya me voy

- ok

me levante de la mesa en la que estaba y con mucho trabajo baje las escaleras solo para desfallecerme en mi propio salón, lo único que recuerdo son los besos entre Dimitri y Michiru, y yo tirada en el suelo.

Varios Minutos después

- Creen que despierte

- no lo se, solo cuando entre estaba así, tirada en el suelo – la voz de mi mejor amigo sonaba preocupada

- ella es fuerte y se despertara – Michiru también sonaba preocupada

- pero que le habrá pasado?

- es lo que no se desde que estábamos allá arriba no se veía bien – esa era la voz de Dimitri

- mmm - Musitaba

- creo que ya despertó – Michiru decía

- Ouch!

- ¿que te duele?

- la cabeza santo golpazo que me di

- pues que te paso, no se te veía bien desde la terraza

- ah nada malo, solo el sol me afecto un rato

- ¿tanto para que te desmayaras?

- pues siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

- ya levántate

- ok

Me levante y me incorpore con mucho trabajo solo por el dolor de cabeza que tenia en los momentos

- Ahora si dime que te paso? – decía Michiru preocupada

- ya dije que fue el sol

Me acerque mas a Michiru y le dije al oído

- después te platicó, es serio esto

Y me aleje solo para ir al baño a refrescarme

No me sentía bien en los momentos, me moje la cara y el cuello, me mire al espejo y me dije

- Ruka Volkova¿que te pasa, es su novio al que estaba besando y no puedes interrumpir ella no te pertenece ella no es un objeto solo para tu colección y que puedas tener de trofeo, ella es un ser humano que vale su peso en oro y mas, es una en un millón pensaba

- Michiru te necesito –dije en voz alta

salí del baño y me dirigí a la terraza, me senté en una de las mesas de metal y pensé.

-a ver vamos a dejar algo muy claro aquí Haruka, ella no es un objeto ni le pertenece a nadie, solo ella no es como tu, o no lo ha dejado muy claro que digamos, solo el beso que se dieron fue de que las dos querían ese beso y los efectos del alcohol, solo fue eso

- Haruka ¿que te pasa? – Michiru dijo detrás de mí

- Ah este nada solo estaba pensando

_**flash back+**_

Michiru estaba en mis piernas acostada y acariciándome una de mis manos, yo solo la podía ver como estaba mas y mas cómoda en mi, admiraba cada una de sus curvas y la falda que llevaba en el momento de pronto se me ocurrió decir – Michiru ya no lo soporto, solo dame ese beso que tanto he querido – la cosa mas estupida del momento

- Haruka, deberías de saber que un beso no se pide se toma, además solo somos amigas

- !AMIGAS¡ Solo eso creí que habíamos quedado en algo mas pensaba

- lo siento, eso lo se pero…. Ah ya nada

- como quieras

-mmmm solo amigas, que mala suerte, como quisiera ser tu novia, me muero por saber como es ser novia de alguien tan atractiva como tu

- ¿en que piensas?

- ah en nada

_**fin flash back+**_

- ¿por que haz estado así conmigo?

- ¿así de que o que?

- pues ya no me platicas de lo que te pasa lo cual me duele

- mmm pues no es por nada es que no se a veces necesito encerrarme en mi mundo

- pero no cierres a todo mundo

- sabes que a veces se me pasa eso no es intencional, y menos contigo Michi

-no sabes cuanto te quiero, como quisiera que me quisieras como yo lo hago, me encantaría ser tu novia solo por un solo momento creerme que tu me quieres, y que soy una parte importante de tu vida pensaba

- pero no lo hagas conmigo por favor te me cierras y no me gusta para nada

- lo siento

Esos momentos son los que atesoro en mi corazón vació por la desesperación y la desesperanza, por todo lo que me hicieron sufrir mis tan comentados amigos en la primaria y secundaria, pero con Michiru a mi lado renací de las cenizas como un fénix para enfrentarme a la verdad, que yo soy un ser muy valioso, que además de ser una muy buena amiga, soy capaz de muchas cosas que ni yo sabía que podía hacer.

Irónico que este pensando esto en este momento, supongo que hay algo en mi que es sensible algo que yo desconocía por completo.

-por que tengo estos sentimientos hacia Michiru, me vuelve loca aunque ella no lo sepa, o eso quiero creer, por que Michiru no me puedes amar de la manera en que lo hago yo, somos amigas mas que eso pensaba

Estando en la escuela me ponía a pensar en los buenos momentos que había pasado con Michiru, que no solo eran buenos, eran maravillosos y además de que esos momentos eran en tiempos de necesidad de salir de mi casa eran aun mejores.

- Haruka ¿estas bien?

- claro Elena estoy de maravilla

- no se te ve muy bien – decía Elena en tono preocupado

- no es cierto, estoy bien solo pensaba

- en quien, si puedo preguntar

- pues en nadie en especial, solo mi amor

-¿ AMOR!

- si, amor, que no puedo tener uno

- si solo que me parece imposible que alguien como tu se pueda enamorar

- a que te refieres con alguien como yo

- pues la que todos consideran la antisocial, y agresiva

- se que no tengo una reputación muy buena, pero si me enamore de alguien

- y ¿quien es el afortunado?

- no te puedo decir

- dime anda – Elena ponía una cara suplicante

- no te voy a decir

- no me digas que es Susana – ella ya sabía que Susana era la chica popular pero por consecuencia la mas presumida de la escuela

- no es ella, pero aun así me gusta

_**flash back+**_

Era una tarde calurosa, las señas de que iba a hacer frío se hacían notar, llegue a la escuela vestida toda de negro, unos minutos antes Michiru me había llamado por el celular por que ella no sabía si iba a llegar, camine unos metros adentro de la escuela, y divise a Michiru, toda de negro como ella lo había prometido en la mañana, Hermosa la muchacha, curveada, con falda y tacones que combinaban con el color negro, sin mencionar una gabardina del mismo color.

- Milagro que llegas Haruka!

- Lo siento sabes como son mis padres

- bueno y ya ¿viste a Fernanda?

- no todavía no, y no creo que la vaya a volver a ver

- no me digas que le dijiste

- aja

- clásico de ti Haruka, por que siempre escoges este tipo de eventos

- no lo se, se me hace que es mas fácil para ellas, no lo se, se me hace mas fácil para mi

- ah ya déjalo

- ok pero creo que ella no será la misma que antes conmigo

Michiru, Toya, y yo estábamos platicando de Fernanda, cuando vi a Susana, lo único que se me escapó en el momento fue un maullido, y una mirada perversa, cuando ella iba pasando recupere mi rostro normal, y cuando paso voltee y le mire no solo su cuerpo, sino sus piernas que sobresalían del vestido, que llevaba, iba vestida de Griega, con solo una toga blanca y un listón en la cintura.

-¡Miau!

- !Pinche HARUKA!- Michiru decía mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo

- ¡QUE!

- ah que, solo mírate perdida por una ZORRA

- estoy segura que es una zorra, pero una zorra hermosa

- aja, hermosa – Michiru me decía en tono medio celoso

- Pero no más hermosa que tu Michi

- no lo arregles mas

- jajaja ¿Celosa?

- You wish!

- I'm hoping for it

- En serio cállate

_**fin flash back+**_

- estaba pensando en Michiru

- En serio no, a poco – decía Elena sarcásticamente

- pues si, que no puedo

- si solo que tengas cuidado, ella no me inspira confianza

- a ti no te inspira confianza, pero a mi me da mucha seguridad

- como quieras Haruka, pero ella puede llegar a lastimarte, si no te cuidas

- ya no hablemos mas de ella, no me gusta que hablen de ella así, me disgusta – me levante y me fui a las computadoras de la escuela

Fernanda ahí estaba con su amiga Ivonne.

Fernanda es una muchacha de unos 17 años, de pelo rojizo que me quitaba la respiración cada vez que la veía, su cuerpo un poco llenito pero aun así me parecía atractivo, curveada, muy femenina, con los rasgos de un gatito muy tierno y abrazable.

- ¿Que tal Fer, Ivonne?

-Haruka, que gusto verte

- no el gusto es mío

- como haz estado Haruka

- bien, bien ¿y tu?

- también bien

- ¿que me cuentas?

- ah no mucho, solo aquí viendo a quien encuentro y parece que tuve suerte de toparme contigo

- ah ok, bueno ya me voy

- ok que te vaya bien, nos vemos

Ella se fue con su amiga, y sabía el por que, le había estado coqueteando descaradamente, me salí de las computadoras, y me fui a mi salón, las clases siguieron su curso normal, y llegó la hora de la salida, donde yo era liberada de una prisión para ser encerrada en otra, y como no era común en mi el comportamiento de hace unos meses con mis padres ellos se enojaban muy fácilmente conmigo, así que trataba de evitarlos a cualquier costo.

Los días eran monótonos, no había novedad alguna ni siquiera de Michiru, esto me preocupaba un poco, por que había una época en la que Michiru me mandaba mensajes aunque fuesen los mas simples, los escribía y me los mandaba, yo siempre le seguía la platica por mensaje, pero en la fecha ella ha dejado de mandarme esa especie de mensajes.

La amistad con Michiru es bastante confusa, no me ha dejado claro que soy para ella, supongo que nada especial, pero las palabras TE QUIERO HARUKA, son las que mas me confunden de todo el asunto, ella es como yo o no, me quiere o no, cuando me va a responder esas preguntas pensaba sola en mi cuarto, sentada al lado de mi cama con un vaso de vodka con jugo, a medio terminar, escuchando música.

esto es cruzar la línea de la amistad, ella y yo somos mas que amigas, o quisiera pensar eso, me encantaría ser mas que amigas, lo que me da mas tristeza es que este Dimitri te este utilizando para solo ser su trofeo, para que solo seas un premio para el, por que Michiru, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo, me mataría si algo te pasara pensaba ya bajo los efectos del alcohol, borracha seguía pensando en ella Michiru, solo se una cosa que puedes quedarte tranquila, se que no eres lesbiana solo se que eres bisexual, por la forma en que besas y la forma en como me advertiste que me saliera del baño, sabía que ni tu ni yo estábamos listas para el siguiente paso

Al Día Siguiente 12:00 p.m.

- Dios mío que peda me puse anoche, ah mi cabeza, lo bueno es que nunca amaneces cruda eh Haruka, eso es lo bueno en mi

me levante, y note mis ojos hinchados e irritados, me mire al espejo y note unas cuantas lagrimas secas en mis mejillas

- por que, si no recuerdo haber llorado anoche, no será…… no…. Por que me di cuenta que Michiru no es como yo por la forma en que besa y esta con su novio? No…. No puede ser, yo no soy así ¿QUE ME PASA?

Me seque las lagrimas, y me disponía a desayunar, cuando estuve en la cocina mi madre notó mi tristeza.

_- ¿Que te pasa? – mi madre pregunto preocupada_

_- la verdad, nada en especial – contestaba secamente y con una sonrisa hipócrita _

_- ¿en serio?_

_- claro¿dime acaso te mentiría?_

_- eso lo se mi cielo pero no te noto como en días anteriores _

_- madre…. Por favor no me pasa nada, ahora me dejarías desayunar de verdad tengo hambre _

_- ok, pero no te enojes, y sabes que cualquier problema puedes contar conmigo_

_- si madre lo se solo que soy bisexual, y me enamore de mi mejor amiga solo eso pero se que si te digo te rompería el corazón pensaba _

_El día pasó sin mucha novedad así que decidí salir de mi prisión para ir a un bar de mujeres_

_- madre voy a salir un rato, ahora vuelvo, no te preocupes _

_- si pero a donde vas _

_- a…a casa de Michiru, para platicar nada mas _

_- ok que te vaya bien _

_uff menos mal que me dejo, si se entera que voy a un bar de mujeres me mata instantáneamente, sin mencionar el escándalo que se me armaría con mi padre pensaba mientras me subía al auto, lo encendí y me dirigí al famoso bar, no estaba lejos de mi casa, así que si surgía algún problema pronto estaría segura en mi casa. _

_Entre el dichoso bar y me senté en la barra_

_-¿Que desea?_

_- mmm vodka con jugo por favor _

_- en seguida¿nueva?_

_-¿perdón?_

_- ¿que si usted es nueva?_

_- ah si perdón, nunca había venido aquí y la verdad solo vine por la bebida _

_- mmm una chava así como tu no debería estar sola por estos rumbos_

_- a que se refiere con una chava ¿como yo?_

_- A una tan hermosa como tu – una tercera voz intervino en la conversación_

_la mire y me quede sin palabras, la chava era del tamaño de Michiru, curveada, cabello largo castaño, ojos azules como el océano, y con una ropa un poco atrevida, al verla no pude articular palabra y ella seguía con la conversación. _

_- que te comieron la lengua los ratones _

_- ah…no…no… para nada _

_- veo que te quedaste sin palabras, déjame decirte que tengo este efecto en cualquier chava de este bar eh_

_- ah…o sea es ¿normal? – yo con mucho trabajo logré pronunciar estas palabras_

_- si claro, soy la chava que obtiene todo lo que quiere _

_- aja pues yo también soy así_

_- ¿ah me estas retando?_

_- no lo tomaría de esa manera de ser tu, relax, y vamos a conocernos mas a fondo ¿quieres? – yo decía sin dejar de mirarla_

_- ok lo haré – ella decía sentándose al lado mío en la barra _

_- Bueno no empezamos bien, me llamó Haruka_

_- yo me llamó Kelly, Mucho gustó – y me extendió la mano yo la salude y empezamos a platicar de todo y nada _

_- Kelly: entonces ¿eres nueva por acá?_

_- Haruka: si no me atrevía a venir por mis padres _

_- Kelly: como sigues viviendo con tus padres _

_- Haruka: este si¿no es gracioso?_

_- Kelly: Claro¿pero cuantos años me dijiste que tenias?_

_- Haruka: 19 pero me considero mayor ¿y tu?_

_-Kelly: 22 _

_- Haruka: OH, que bien – dije con la cabeza abajo_

_- Kelly: no te arrepientas, me gustan las chavas lindas como tu como lo dije al principio _

_- Haruka: Gracias, nunca me he considerado linda _

_- Kelly¿bromeas verdad?_

_- Haruka: nop, lo digo en serio _

_- Kelly: no es cierto, de verdad estas hermosa, aunque necesitas el toque femenino_

_- Haruka: no te esfuerces ya lo intente, y solo me quedo el mechón de pelo en mi cara, lo demás esta para la basura _

_- Kelly: no me refería a tu apariencia _

_-Haruka:wink, wink es…te… como esta eso_

_- Kelly: que nunca te habían abordado así _

_- Haruka: no en toda mi corta vida, pero yo si había abordado a alguien _

_- Kelly: y ese alguien te lastimó _

_- Haruka: como sabes eso!_

_- Kelly: pues me paso lo mismo a tu edad _

_- Haruka¿Lo mismo?_

_- Kelly: Si lo mismo, ese alguien, me enamoré, ella no era así, y me mando a la fregada, la amaba, después de ella tuve a muchas mas pero nunca la tuve a ella, lo cual me destrozo mas _

_- Haruka: pero Kelly…._

_- Kelly: ja lo más gracioso de esto es que nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, a ninguna de mis amantes y amigas _

_- Haruka¿y que me consideras?_

_- Kelly: pues si decides ir conmigo esta noche a mi depa te lo demostraría _

_- Haruka: mmm no lo se, déjame pensar – no pasaron menos de 5 segundos – ok iré solo déjame decirles a mis padres que llegaré un poco tarde_

_- Kelly: en serio, que bien, déjame preparar he iré contigo_

_-Haruka: conmigo?_

_- Kelly: si es que no tengo coche, y además esta cerca mi depa_

_- Haruka: OK, acepto _

_Les llame a mis padres, y aceptaron, solo me dijeron que tuviera cuidado en casa de Michiru y no hiciera nada molesto si como no padre, no estoy en casa de Michiru, y no seré estorbo para nadie jajaja pensaba con una sonrisa en mi cara _

_- Haruka: bien Kelly vamonos_

_- Kelly: ok vamos_

_salimos del bar y Kelly exclamo_

_-Kelly: WOW! Ese es tu coche?_

_- Haruka: no como crees es de mis padres pero me lo dieron_

_- Kelly: de todos modos WOW!_

_-Haruka: ah algo es algo _

_- Kelly: y definitivamente te lo retribuyeron tus padres _

_- Haruka: Kelly ya basta y vamos a tu depa_

_- Kelly: ok, ok vamos, esta por aquí cerca_

_- Haruka: y quién te dio el depa?_

_- Kelly: yo lo compre, mis padres solo me pagaron la universidad y me dijeron adiós _

_subimos al auto y arranque, conduje, hasta una intersección y Kelly me dijo_

_-Kelly: a la izquierda _

_-Haruka: ok – Me fui a la izquierda y los departamentos, eran de los mas lujosos que me podría imaginar _

_- Kelly: Veo que te sorprendes de mi vecindario _

_-Haruka: si y la verdad nunca me imagine que vivieras en satélitejustamente donde vive Michiru pensaba decepcionada _

_- Kelly: yo tampoco lo creía al principio _

_- Haruka: Pero como lo conseguiste?_

_- Kelly: trabajando _

_- Haruka: de que, si no te importa que te pregunte _

_- Kelly: pues de DJ _

_- Haruka: WOW! En serio, no lo creo _

_- Kelly: en serio de hecho cuando lleguemos te enseño _

_- Haruka: en serio me encantaría _

_- Kelly: aquí a la derecha y llegaremos _

_- Haruka: ok _

_Di la vuelta a la derecha y me estacione en el espacio que Kelly tenia disponible, los departamentos eran bastante grandes, y la verdad muy lujosos, y eran enormes los edificios, Kelly y yo, entramos al la estancia del edificio que tenia el numero 5, entramos al elevador y Kelly marco el numero 9 el cual me imagine que era su piso. _

_-Kelly: el nueve es mi piso, no tardaremos_

_- Haruka: ok, me parece bien, pero…_

_- Kelly: pero…. No estás segura de esto_

_- Haruka: me descubriste, normalmente no soy así, normalmente no voy a la casa de alguien completamente desconocido para mi_

_- Kelly: no soy desconocida – ella se acerco a mi y continuo casi pegada a mi rostro – solo me falta una cosa para que no seamos desconocidas _

_- Haruka: ehmm…lo cual es?_

_- Kelly: esto cielo – ella puso sus labios con los míos en un inocente pero muy firme beso ya he sentido esto antes pensaba mientras besaba a Kelly ella se parece a Michiru, ella podría ser el sustituto de mi Michiru, no lo creo, no lo es, esto es WOW! Bastante diferente _

_yo le seguía la corriente y hasta tomaba el control algunas veces pero Kelly siendo pequeñamente mas fuerte que yo siempre terminaba pegada a la pared del elevador. _

_-Kelly: ahora respiro ya no somos tan desconocidas verdad?_

_- Haruka: eso respiro es …. – Kelly no espero a que terminara la frase y me beso nuevamente, esta vez el beso fue mas fuerte y apasionado, con una fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, ella bajo a mi cuello que me pasa, es lo mismo que hizo Michiru conmigo, y me encanto como ahora, ella no es Michiru, Haruka ya quítatela de la cabeza! Kelly me estaba conociendo poco a poco, me quito la camisa y por si fuera poco me dejo el sostén descubierto, yo no reaccionaba solo disfrutaba lo que me estaba pasando no estoy lista lo se, no es que no quiera, pero con ella solo sería sexo y nada mas_

_-Kelly: No me digas que es tu primera vez? – decía Kelly con la respiración agitada _

_- Haruka: sip, y me da un poco de pena admitirlo – también decía con la voz agitada _

_- Kelly: no te preocupes yo te tratare bien _

_- Haruka: ah este si?_

_Kelly retomo los besos hasta que llegamos al piso 9 y entramos al departamento, besándonos y desvistiéndonos llegamos a la cama, ella encima de mi, con los besos mas y mas constantes no, no, no puedo, no debo, no quiero no puedo hacerle esto a mi Michiru pensaba mientras trataba de disfrutar de lo que me estaba pasando pero ella no es así Haruka, vamos al menos así agarrarías experiencia seguía pensando._

_- Haruka: Kelly esto esta bien?_

_- Kelly: sigues teniendo tus dudas?_

_- Haruka: este…. Si _

_- Kelly: te digo no te preocupes, se te quitara en unos instantes_

_- Haruka: no es ………….. ahhhhhhhh!_

_- Kelly: te lo dije jajaja _

_Pasaron mas de 2 horas y estaba en la cama de Kelly con ella abrazándome y yo estaba más que confundida, como dicen los hombres al principio del acto no piensan y ya al terminar piensan con claridad, y las mujeres al principio piensan con claridad y terminan sin pensar oh que cierto resulto eso, Kelly tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción que nunca se la había visto a nadie, y yo por otro lado estaba muy confundida, decidí levantarme y darme una ducha Haruka, que te pasa, deberías estar contenta, tu primer encuentro con una mujer, no es mas con nadie, deberías de festejar _

_todo es demasiado bizarro, no tiene sentido, Kelly no tiene sentido ella se parece a Michiru pero no lo es, que demonios esta pasando esto será verdad?_

En ese momento desperté de mi letargo, estaba en mi cuarto, tapada con mis cobijas, y con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Haruka: Solo un sueño y nada mas, WOW, que imaginación Haruka, pero me pregunto el beso lo sentí como aquella vez con Michiru – dije en mi cabeza, acostándome nuevamente

- Haruka: estas estupida, la que estabas soñando era Michiru, solo que con un nombre diferente, y departamento propio, es evidente Haruka la quieres a tu lado sin importar nada ni nadie

Que mas da si Michiru esta a mi lado, esto solo me provocaría problemas con mis padres y además hay otras chavas como Michiru allá afuera, pero ninguna como mi Michiru

No se por que soñé lo que soñé, pero lo único que recuerdo fue levantarme, vestirme he irme a desayunar

que es lo que me pasa? En lo único que pienso es en Michiru y nada mas en ella, por que? Ella me marco de por vida, ella me dio mi primer beso, ebria pero aun así mi primer beso, debería de borrarla de mi vida, no lo se, debería de dejar de tratar de ser su novia, no lo se, ahhh no tengo la respuesta a nadapensaba mientras me preparaba el desayuno en mi departamento que me habían dejado mis padres.

aquel día de la fiesta de Fernanda mis padres tuvieron que recogerme por lo ebria que estaba, además estaba tan furiosa con Dimitri esa vez que ni siquiera tuve el valor de decirle algo a Michiru, de cómo Dimitri trataba a Michiru, de cómo la menospreciaba

ya en la noche, estaba encerrada en mi cuarto, tratando de olvidar todos mis pensamientos a Michiru, la luna estaba llena, e iluminaba mi cuarto de una forma espectacular, Salí de mi cuarto y me fui a la cocina, para tomar un vaso de Vodka con jugo y olvidar todo lo sucedido aquella noche con Michiru, olvidar su cuerpo y sus labios, olvidar su aroma, y el sabor de sus labios.

-Michiru necesito olvidarte – dije en voz baja para no despertar a los vecinos del departamento de arriba – mírame Michiru estoy destrozada por ti, por que, solo por mi primer beso, y lo mejor fue que fue contigo, mi ángel, sirena, aire y demás – dije con lagrimas en los ojos y por los efectos del alcohol.

- Sabes por que necesito olvidarte, para poder seguir con mi vida, pero como seguir con ella si no estas a mi lado, se que suena como sacado de una novela, pero es lo que siento, me siento sola sin ti, me siento son miedo de saber quien soy yo en realidad, contigo puedo ser yo misma sin barreras y discriminaciones, con otras personas no puedo ser la que soy contigo, me asfixian las otras personas, ya cuanto ha pasado desde que nos separamos, dos, tres meses, ya ni siquiera se de tu vida, como te la haz pasado, nada, NADA! Y sabes lo que mas me duele, es estar en este estado, sin poder hablarte, sin poder mirarte a esos ojos que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que te vi, POR QUE YA NO SE NADA DE TI?

Mire todo el departamento y camine por toda la superficie hasta llegar a mi estereo que este tenia unas 4 bocinas y una bocina para los sonidos bajos, puse uno de mis CD's favoritos, que ya estaban adentro del estereo, y sonó la melodía de t.A.T.u – 30 minutes.

Voltee bruscamente y mire al estereo extrañada de que sonara esa misma canción la cual también sonó en mi cumpleaños hacia ya varios años

_**flashback+**_

hace unos 5 años

_30 to blink all the night , 30 minutes to whisper your name, 30minutes, 30 lies, 30 minutes to find me decide _

- Toya – ah recuerdan como era esa época en donde no sabíamos nada de lo de Anna

- Graciela – yo si lo recuerdo éramos tan idiotas

- Haruka – Como si no pasara nada de nada

- Toya – éramos idiotas, pero a veces éramos felices

- Haruka – yo no lo sería si mi mejor amigo y casi novio no lo supiera

- Toya – pues cuando me lo dijo si me puse muy mal

-Haruka - pues no prometo nada Toya, por que empiezo a sospechar que soy así de algún modo u otro, no lo se, y mejor no quiero averiguarlo pensaba mientras seguía esa canción que me deprimía tanto

_**fin flashback+**_

-Mi peor pesadilla cumplida, eso era lo que querías Haruka, sentirte así, sola sin amigos o novia/o, que mas quieres haz logrado tu objetivo, tener una imagen de fuerte cuando en realidad, eres débil y necesitas a alguien a tu lado para hacerte mas fuerte y que te apoyes en el o ella, lo sabes Haruka, pero no lo quieres aceptar

La botella de vodka se consumía rápido, se iba como agua por mi garganta también el jugo escaseo y no tuve mas remedio que tomarme el vodka solo, mi garganta y estomago no lo soportaron y opté por tomarme un refresco con ron, lo mas probable es que se me cruce le bebida y termine mas ebria de lo que ya estaba, pero no me sabia otra salida de mis pensamientos que la del alcohol.

- Admítelo Haruka, esto es mejor que suicidarse, no lo crees, pero si Michiru no te hace caso pronto, vamos a terminar en alcohólicos anónimos, entonces esto por el momento conviene

En mi depresión no note que ya estaba amaneciendo y se iluminaba mi departamento con un luz que me era entre familiar y desconocida, estaba tirada en el suelo contemplando una foto de Michiru que estaba sosteniendo en mis manos, con los ojos llorosos y rojos, me levante y me di una ducha ya que en la tarde debería de estar recuperada de mi incidente para ir con mis amigos a una reunión, no sabia si ir o no a la famosa reunión, decidí no ir por que estaba mas que cansada de mi incidente con la botella de vodka

- Haruka con un demonio, tu no tomas así a menos que estés tan pero tan deprimida para tomar en esas cantidades, como se te a ocurrido Haruka, ahora por eso tienes esas cantidades de nauseas

si estaba mal, pero era lo único que podía hacer en el momento para aliviar mi dolor por este amor maldito que tengo hacia Michiru, pero simplemente no podía dejarla ir, no podía irme sin decirle cuanto la amaba, no podía rendirme así de fácil, no me era posible, me era improbable que Yo siendo una chava que lo lograba todo en la vida no podía conseguir a Michiru, por lo menos una vez.

Salí de la ducha, me vestí como yo sabia vestirme, de negro con algo se azul, y decidí irme a la casa de Michiru, subí al auto y encendí el radio puse algo de electrónica, y conduje hasta satélite, que me quedaba relativamente cerca.

Llegue a la residencia de Michiru, que era un departamento no mas grande que el mío, sin avisarle, salí del auto, y me dirigí a la puerta de su departamento, y tome un gran respiro para poder tranquilizarme.

_DING, DONG _

- Si residencia de la señorita Michiru Katina, en que le puedo ayudar? – por la voz podía saber que era la misma Michiru en el intercomunicador

- Este dígale que Haruka Volkova viene a verla

Solo silencio se escucho del otro lado del intercomunicador y de pronto se oyó un chirrido, que anunciaba que Michiru me había permitido entrar a su departamento, subí los dos pisos, y llegue al número 12, toque la puerta y era Michiru la que me abría esta.

- Haruka que sorpresa

- Si jejeje – estaba nerviosa y sabía que ella lo notaba

- Pasa

- Gracias – no podía pensar con claridad – este perdón por venir sin avisar

- Ah no te preocupes solo estaba viendo que había en la tele

- supongo que no hay nada verdad? Jajaja – estaba mas nerviosa de lo común con ella

- Haruka… - ella hizo una pequeña pausa – estas muy nerviosa, que pasa?

- Michi yo quería que supieras que …. Yo ….. te

- Amo?

- Michiru! – dije volteándola a ver impactada

- Haruka no era necesario que me lo dijeras de nuevo, no desde aquel día en la escuela en que me confesaste tus sentimientos – se dirigió a la cocina – que debo confesar que me tomaste desprevenida esa vez, lo sabía de ante mano, y justamente cuando me lo dijiste te considere muy valiente de tu parte por que no solo arriesgaste nuestra amistad, arriesgaste tu propio orgullo, arriesgaste todo Haruka, desde ese día yo te considere alguien en la que debería de confiar por siempre

-Pero Michiru …

- Ah se que no tienes palabras, y también lo que hiciste con Fernanda fue de lo mas arriesgado

- Ah si eso, lo recuerdo, de hecho fue este semestre no te acuerdas, en día de brujas

- si, solo dime una cosa

- si

- por que se lo dijiste, si sabias con claridad que ella no era así

- por la misma razón que a ti

- la cual es?

- me cayeron súper bien, y me demostraron que en ustedes si se puede confiar plenamente y que ustedes no me van a traicionar

- ok, me parece bien, pero dime como exactamente le dijiste

- ah, nah, una historia demasiado larga

- vamos, dime – ella me miraba suplicante con los ojos de perro a medio morir, los cuales siempre podían conmigo

- Ah, esta bien – yo decía rindiéndome ante esos ojos

- yay! – ella saltaba de alegría y sonriéndome

_**flash back+**_

- Michiru: oye sabes que me tengo que ir temprano, por que mi hermana quiere ayuda con la niña

- Haruka: esta bien, solo que si vas a venir en la tarde?

- Michiru: claro, y de negro lo prometo

- Haruka: conste

- Michiru: si claro, bueno ahí nos vemos en la tarde, y suerte

- Haruka: tenías que recordármelo

- Michiru: para eso estoy

- Haruka: para fregarme?

- Michiru: CLARO! – ella se iba de mi vista, bajando los escalones que daban para la derecha, y Fernanda casualmente iba subiendo

- Fernanda: HARUKA, tenías que decirme algo no?

Yo estaba sentada en el interior de un salón en el escritorio, y la vi como entraba

- Haruka: ah si claro

- Fernanda: Haruka estas bien, te noto un poco palida

- Haruka: es que estoy un poco preocupada

- Fernanda: Preocupada?

-Haruka: este si, por… mi, por algo muy importante que tengo que decirte

- Fernanda: claro, dime para eso están las amigas

- Haruka: siéntate – ella se sentó en una banca y espero a que yo continuará – bueno este primera que nada solo quiero decirte que mi amistad contigo es lo mas importante, y que no quisiera que no separemos.

- Fernanda: Haruka eso lo se pero ya dime lo que me vas a decir por que me estas matando

- Haruka: calma, es que es muy difícil para mi decir esto sin que piense que me vas a criticar

- Fernanda: yo no te voy a criticar, solo escuchare

- Haruka: es que yo soy bisexual, y una de las chavas que mas me gusta eres tu, además de Michiru

- Fernanda: Ahh.. este, mira….yo

-Haruka: no te preocupes cuando decidí decírtelo no pretendía que fueras algo conmigo, solo que entre amigas no hay secretos estupida! No se lo hubieras dicho y ahora no estaría así de impactada, ADIOS a su poca amistad

-Fernanda: Haruka, mira si soy una chava de menta abierta, pero por el amor de dios, no tan abierta

-Haruka: comprendo

- Fernanda: lo siento en serio

- Haruka: no te preocupes lo sabia desde el principio

-Fernanda: bueno me tengo que ir

- Haruka: Luego nos vemos

ella se fue dejándome sola en el salón

ESTUPIDA! Como se te ocurrió decirle lo mismo que a Michiru, le dijiste lo mismo

ahí me quede un muy buen tiempo hasta que acepte en perder la amistad de Fernanda solo por mis sentimientos.

_**fin flashback+**_

- Y así fue como se lo dije – yo le decía a Michiru mirando un vaso de refresco en mi mano

- Entonces se lo dijiste exactamente como me lo dijiste a mi no? – ella me miraba con ojos de comprensión

- Si, y no pienso hacerlo otra vez hasta que sepa que la chava es como yo

- pero míralo de esta manera, fueron tus primeras experiencias de cómo ligar a una chava – Michiru decía en un tono medio celoso

- Mmm si es cierto, pero….

- Conmigo fue diferente?

- pues… si

- Por que?

- Por que, tu no te alejaste como lo hizo Fernanda

- pero después en las ofrendas, ella te abrazo y hasta te bailo no me dijiste

- si – dije sonrojándome

- Oye te pusiste roja como tomate jajaja

- oye no te rías – decía un poco enojada

- y que me vas a hacer?

- ah con que retándome – yo me levante del sillón en el que estaba sentada, y me dirigí a donde ella estaba en la cocina preparando un café, la tome por detrás y dije – pues si me dejas, un beso

- Haruka, sabes que desde ese beso ni tu ni yo somos la misma persona

- lo se, por eso he decidido, estar contigo, si es que tu me dejas – yo no dejaba de abrazarla por atrás

- Haruka… pero y que onda con Dimitri?

- Michiru … sabes ese estupido no me importa en lo mas mínimo, y el no puede hacernos nada, es tu vida puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

- Haruka, eso lo se pero… - yo no deje que ella terminara y la bese por una segunda vez, esta vez ella no se me escaparía como aquella vez.

Continuara…

bueno espero que les haya gustado, bueno dejen reviews


	2. Mi vida sin ella

Disclaimer: yo no soy la dueña de sailor moon, es la genio de Naoko Takeuchi, y los apellidos son del duo ruso t.A.T.u.

**Friend or foe (Mi vida sin ella) **

Ese segundo beso según yo duro unos cuantos minutos sin que las dos tomáramos aire alguno, de hecho creo que entre ella y yo nos estábamos asfixiando, ella se separo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire de hecho yo también la necesitaba.

- por que Haruka!

- por que no? Michi

- es que te pregunte que pasaría con Dimitri

- te lo dije ese inútil no te ayuda en nada

- pero ese inútil a veces es de utilidad

- ah entonces yo no

- no me mal entiendas, yo solo quiero….

- una relación normal con un, y lo remarco, HOMBRE, y no con una mujer

- pero Haruka

- nada, lo que quieres es ser normal, pero te lo recuerdo, NO LO ERES Y NUNCA LO SERÁS Michiru

Salí del departamento enojada, sabia perfectamente que lo que se seguía de esto no iba a ser nada bueno, Michiru no me iba a perdonar lo que le había dicho, nada bueno podía salir de mi estupidez pero que mas podía hacer necesitaba ese beso que me quemaba no dárselo, y lo mas triste de todo el asunto era que no se podría repetir de nuevo era lo que mas me dolía.

Llegue a mi departamento muy agitada, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, pero la única manera de desahogarme y la única segura que conocía era el embriagarme y llorar por mi estupidez.

Cuanto mas tendría que sufrir por tener a la chava de mis sueños en mis brazos, poder besarla cada vez que quisiera, poder tenerla a mi lado cada vez que despertara, esta relación como amiga no me estaba sentado bien, estaba destrozada, y lo mas irónico era que, estaba destrozada por una mujer que no era de las mas guapas, pero ella es original y sin imitaciones, me estaba destrozando no poder estar a su lado cuando ella me necesitara, pero ella solo me considera nada mas que su amiga, pero por que yo querría mas que una relación de amiga con ella, por mi simple orgullo, por mi ambición tan grande, y por que siempre he sido una chava que obtiene todo lo que quiere en este mundo, ya sea por chantaje, o por cualquier medio consigo lo que quiero, pero por que quiero con tanta ambición a Michiru.

Lo único que sabia en esos momentos era que si por algún motivo Michiru me necesitara yo estaría a su lado como lo había estado haciendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, nunca renunciaría a la amistad de Michiru aun cuando muriese nunca la dejaría ahí para que enfrentara algo sola.

Lo momentos como un beso o algo con Michiru eran muy raros, o al menos cuando ella estaba muy ebria, eran muy raros, rara vez podía acariciar el su cabello, o al menos poder ver su espalda desnuda sin nada que cubriese esta era muy raro verla así, por eso es la razón por la cual me quedo a su lado para protegerla de cualquier estupido que intente algo con ella.

Salí del departamento y me dirigí a un lugar en donde pudiera pensar con más claridad, arranque el auto y salí de la zona de satélite, o al menos pensaba eso, después de un rato me estacione para buscar algunos de mis discos.

-Haruka?

Voltee y vi a Michiru a un lado de mi auto, no había avanzado tanto como lo había pensado.

-Michiru, pero como?

-Pues solo te seguí y sabes tu depa no esta tan lejos del mío como pensabas

- ah perdón por mis comentarios

- pues no son tan falsos, si quiero vivir con un hombre y tener a largo plazo una familia, pero pues al paso que voy me voy a quedar sola y con un montón de gatos

- Michiru no digas eso siempre me tendrás a tu lado, y lo sabes

- si lo se Haruka pero…

- hey la pesimista aquí soy yo, déjame lo pesimista a mi quieres

- si...

- calla le puse los dedos en su boca para que dejara de hablar no me digas nada, solo lo que mas me confunde de lo nuestro es que en un momento me dices que me quieres y al otro me dices que no puedes tener nada conmigo por nuestra amistad, que onda?

- este como te lo explico Haruka, por experiencia se que si tengo una amistad con alguien y este alguien quiere algo conmigo, nuestra amistad se ira mucho a la fregada

- pero pues sabes que soy diferente

- eso me han dicho todos

- pero Michiru debes de tomar en cuenta que fui la única mujer que te ha dicho algo de esa índole

- ah claro que lo tomo en cuenta pero si me acerco mas a ti nuestra amistad acabaría hecha pedazos, y francamente no quiero eso.

- pues mira de lo que me acabo de enterar la analizada en esta ocasión fuiste tu Michi

- no me gusta para nada ser yo la que aclare las cosas, de hecho me empezó a doler el pecho

- por?

- Por aclarar las cosas

- pues mira me alegro que me hayas aclarado las cosas por que francamente me estaba volviendo loca si saber lo que sentías tu.

-si pero no me gusta aclarar las cosas

- ok esta bien solo me alegro que me hayas puesto en esta perspectiva, pensé que yo era la única aquí que estaba confundida

-pero Haruka…

- no digas nada, no me enoje solo me decepcione un poco

-Haruka…

- te digo que no digas nada si no lo quieres decir, además ya me tengo que ir

Michiru se bajo del auto y me dejo sola en el auto, lo que me había dicho no era lo que esperaba, no era lo que quería oír, no podía creerlo.

-con que si Michi, entonces no era la única

Arranque en auto, y me fui a donde nadie supiera que estaba ahí, después de haber oído lo que me dijo Michiru me decepciono mucho, no solo por que ella no entendía que si ella fuera mi novia ella sería libre, como yo con ella, desde que la conocí he estado enferma de amor por ella, por que ella no lo entiende.

Pero por mas que yo intentara nunca me iba a hacer caso.

Un tercer beso haría las cosas mas fáciles al menos para mi, por que si ella me entendiera en ese ramo que mejor para mi, pero pues ya para la fecha ella había roto con su novio repetidas veces Dimitri, como lo había dicho antes el es un verdadero inútil de hecho lo único que se que sabe hacer y eso si muy bien es hacer llorar a la persona que despierta mis sentidos, Michiru. Eso es algo que no soporto, ver llorar a mi amada y aun cuando ella no lo sepa mis padres y mis amigos ya tampoco quieren que la siga viendo.

Pero por que mi familia y amigos no quieren que la siga viendo, será por que ellos dicen que ella me esta haciendo daño.

_**Flash back**_

Fernando: oye Haruka ya ni la friegas, esta Michiru te esta haciendo un daño enorme

Haruka: puede ser, si lo sé

Fernando: entonces si lo sabes por que no cortas amistad con ella?

Haruka: por que no por esa simple cosita voy a dejar de hablarle

Fernando: simple cosita, solo mírala, esta mas fea que nada, y no tiene cuerpo

Haruka: hey te prohíbo que hables así de ella

Fernando: pues es cierto o al menos es lo que pienso

Haruka: basta, no quiero oír mas del asunto

Fernando: esta bien no diré nada mas, no quiero pelearme contigo.

Dejamos el asunto por la paz y de nuevo otro amigo Luis me dijo

Luis: en serio Dimitri es un perro, y como tal siempre la sigue

Haruka: y que me estas insinuando?

Luis: solo que no seas otra de su ejercito de los que están babeando por ella

Haruka: pero como que no entiendo

Luis: no te hagas idiota, sabes perfectamente lo que digo.

Haruka: ahh esta bien lo entiendo

Muchos de mis amigos estaban viendo el daño hecho por el amor a Michiru ya no dormía, no comía casi nada y sin embargo seguía con mi afición a Michi.

_**fin flash back**_

Pero por que tanto amor hacía Michiru, era lo que me preguntaba a diario, no sabia el por que, ni la razón de tanta afición a Michiru

Decidí dejar mi corazón por un rato encerrado con llave, y enfríe mis sentimientos hacía Michiru, los analice y llegue a mis conclusiones.

- bien Haruka, Michiru por mas que la quieras si no se lo dices claro lo que quieres, nunca lo va a saber, por otro lado ella tiene sus problemas con Dimitri, y su pues no se ha atendido después de lo de su madre. pensaba

Anocheció y me quede pensando en todas las palabras que me habían dicho mis amigos y también Michiru, hacía frío y no tenia nada con que taparme, no me importaba en el momento si hacia frío o no, lo único que me importaba era mi amor prohibido hacia Michiru.

- Ok Haruka por que no hacemos algo, le dices las cosas claras a Michiru, y después si eso no resulta te alejas de ella lo mas posible. pensaba

Empezó a llover, primero era una lluvia ligera pero se empezó intensificar esta, nunca en la vida había estado bajo la lluvia, así que por mas que quisiera moverme, no podía, no quería, necesitaba saber si la lluvia podía lavar el dolor que tenia atrapado por los últimos meses, por que primero era lo de Susana, después lo de Fernanda, y último pero no menos importante Michiru que era la que me había afectado mas y mas a través de los días, me mataba no ser la que la hiciera feliz, me afectaba no ser yo la que estuviera a su lado en los momentos mas difíciles, pero sobretodo me afectaba no ser yo su novia, pero si había estado ahí en los momentos mas difíciles.

- POR QUE MICHIRU? POR QUE NO DESPIERTAS A LA REALIDAD Y DICES QUE ME AMAS, POR QUE!...

Gritaba con desesperación, y al mismo tiempo con coraje todas las veces que había tratado de ser su novia.

-… yo se que te amo Michiru, lo se con certeza y lo se con mi corazón.- Decía en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha empapada.

- pues por que no se lo has dicho claro, no lo ha oído de ti, no lo ha oído de tus labios, a lo mejor y si lo sabe, pero pues si no lo dices Haruka, nunca lo sabrá. – era la voz de un hombre, conocía la voz

-Israel?

- Si Haruka, soy yo, te oí desde allá, y pues es difícil creerme pero se por lo que estas pasando, lo se a la perfección.

- si pero Israel, yo la amo con todo mi corazón y ella no lo sabe, o finge no saberlo – ahí fue cuando la tristeza me invadió el corazón y explote en lagrimas recargándome en los hombros de Israel, el como todo un caballero me recibió y me acarició en signo de comprensión y de ternura que no había visto en hombre alguno.

Israel, un amigo desde el primer semestre de preparatoria, de unos 17 años, 1.53 de estatura la verdad no me importaba el siempre me había tratado como lo que soy, una mujer con problemas psicológicos serios, al igual que emocionales, él siempre me había recomendado que hacer en los momentos mas difíciles con Michiru, y también conmigo, por eso en estos momentos de adversidad que estaba recargada en sus hombros llorando por Michiru el no sabia cuanto me ayudaba.

Media hora después.

- Isra, no sabes cuanto siento en que estés empapado por estar conmigo, en serio lo siento. – dije con las lagrimas secas en mis ojos y levantándome de su regazo.

- Ruka, no te preocupes, para eso están los amigos, y pues tu eres unas de las mas preciadas, y eso no lo sabias Haruka. – Israel me miro a los ojos, con una mirada que nunca había visto en sus ojos.

- Isra… - no sabia que decir

- Haruka, solo una cosa, por favor dile a Michiru lo que sientes de verdad, por que si no ella no va a reaccionar y por consecuencia no va a hacer nada, y mas vale que se lo digas ya, por que esta pensando regresar con Dimitri – en cuanto Israel dijo las palabras "regresar" me paralice y una tormenta de ideas me invadió.

-No, no puedo permitirlo, no puede ser, no sabe lo que hace, no! – me levante de golpe y deje mi auto donde lo había estacionado.

-Haruka! Y tu auto!

- Te las llaves, ahora regreso – le lance las llaves y el las tomo

Salí corriendo de ahí, y me dirigí al departamento de Michiru, llegue a la puerta y toque el timbre. Pasaron los segundos y nadie respondía, toque por una segunda vez, y nadie

-dios, a donde puedo haber ido a estas horas - de pronto se me prendió el foco y se me ocurrió que ella estaba en un café dios por favor que este sola rezaba para que pudiera hablar con ella cómodamente.

Llegue al café que estaba cerca, el café era un starbucks muy cómodo con sillones bastante acojinados, en fin yo ya conocía el lugar por que Michiru me había citado ahí variar veces.

- Aquí me dijiste que me querías, Michiru – dije en voz alta viendo el establecimiento desde lejos, en eso vi una figura femenina muy conocida para mi, era Michiru saliendo del café.

-Si! Esta sola, ya la hice! – Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola, Dimitri estaba con ella.

- Dios, cuando va a terminar esto! – decía en un tono amargo y viendo al cielo. Entonces lo decidí iba a ir nuevamente al departamento de Michiru y la esperare.

Así lo hice, y me quede en la puerta esperándola, intentando acomodar mis ideas, caminando de un lado a otro, inquieta hasta que oí su voz y la voz de Dimitri

- Bueno, entonces no quieres pasar? – Michiru decía

- Ah esta bien solo para un cafecito. – Dimitri acordaba la proposición de Michiru

- Pues creo que no va a haber nada de café, ya que acaban de tomar uno, no es cierto Michiru? – dije ya cuando los dos pudieron verme claramente

- Haruka… estas toda empapada, entra por favor al menos para que no te de un resfriado

- Gracias, Michiru

- Vamos entremos

Subimos los dos pisos, y entramos al departamento 12

- Haruka ven, tenemos que secarte. – Michiru me agarro de la mano y me llevo a su cuarto

- Michi, espera es que tengo algo que decirte

- Pero antes sécate y ponte esta ropa, creo que es de tu talla, déjame decirla a Dimitri que tenemos que hablar. – Michiru Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta para que tuviera privacia, y solo alcance a escuchar a Michiru diciéndole a Dimitri que se fuera que era una emergencia, que ella necesitaba atenderme.

-WOW, pero si me toma en cuenta - pensaba, mientras me cambiaba, sorprendentemente la ropa me quedaba.

En eso se abrió la puerta y era Michi

- bueno ya se fue, y entonces de que quieres platicar, que desde ahí afuera te note triste, y decidida a decirme algo. – ella sabía leerme como un libro abierto

- WOW, no puedo evadirte verdad?

- Pues eres mi amiga, no corrección mejor amiga, así que se lo que estas pensando, y una cosa mas, haz estado llorando?.

- Pues, si – hice una pequeña pausa y explote - … te amo, Michiru, y perdón por arruinarte la vida, o mejor dicho complicártela… - me arrodille y empecé a llorar – perdón, en serio perdón, solo quería que supieras que te amo con todo mi corazón, y no se como mas decírtelo - y llore con mas intensidad abrazada de la cintura de Michiru, su aroma era lo que me tranquilizaba mas, y sus manos en mi cabeza era muy relajante.

- Ruka, nena, levántate, te acuerdas ese día que viniste sin previo aviso, y me dijiste lo mismo?

Yo solo moví la cabeza en aprobación

- pues como te dije ese día lo se, no era necesario que me lo dijeras de nuevo y menos de esta forma.

- pero, pero…

- Pero no te puedo ver de otra manera que no sea tu amiga, yo todavía no me ha he hecho la idea de ser tu pareja, o pareja de una mujer, y si tu o yo somos pareja, nos quitaría libertad, no podríamos contarnos nuestras cosas, y sabes a la perfección que a mi no me gusta que me escondan cosas. – Michiru me decía las cosas como una niña pequeña, sus manos estaban en mi rostro, y eso me era relajante.

- Pero Michi, yo en serio quiero ser tu pareja, en serio lo necesito. – dije un poco mas calmada

- Ruka, no podemos, justamente por nuestra amistad no podemos, ser nada mas que pareja, puedes entenderlo, no quiero por nuestra amistad, no puedo imaginarme lo que sería estar sin tu amistad. – ahí fue cuando Michiru tenía una cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, y comenzó a llorar, no soportaba verla llorar.

- Michi, no llores, en este caso la que tiene que llorar soy yo, pero no importa, seguimos siendo amigas no, eso es lo mas importante para mi no perder tu amistad. – era cierto no me la perdonaría si Michiru dejara de ser mi amiga y después de tanto tiempo, no lo soportaría, era impensable tal cosa.

- Si todavía nos tenemos la una a la otra, y eso es lo que me importa. – Michiru dejaba de llorar.

- Pero, Michi… - Michi me interrumpió con un beso muy tierno, sin que yo reaccionara se separó y se fue de la habitación.

Yo me quede un rato mas ahí para pensar lo que había ocurrido unos segundo antes, no lo podía creer, pero así como paso, termino. Salí de la habitación y vi a Michiru en la cocina preparando un café que imaginaba que era para mi.

- Haruka, no era necesario que vinieras, te vas a resfriar. – yo abrace a Michi por la espalda.

- Mmm pues para poder abrazarte así como lo estoy haciendo, vale la pena que me enferme. – disfrutaba de estos momentos tanto raros como improbables.

- Pues hazme un favor, Ruka. – Michi me decía en un tono tanto enojado como tierno.

- Y cual puede ser ese favor señorita Katina? – yo le decía aun abrazada de su espalda.

- Tapate, ahí en el sillón hay una cobija, tapate con ella. – acepte la propuesta de Michi, después de todo no quería incomodarla.

- Ya me tape, ahora que mas quieres que haga? – dije con la cobija encima y en la sala.

Michiru no dijo nada, solo sirvió dos tazas de café, y las llevo a la sala, también llevo la crema y azúcar, de la nada ella toma la cobija que tenia encima y se cubrió con ella sin quitármela.

- Michi pero que haces! – le pregunte un poco asustada

- Nada tontita, solo quería cubrirme, y platicar contigo, no es eso lo que querías desde el principio? – Yo estaba tanto paralizada como extasiada de que Michi quisiera estar así conmigo. No me daba abasto de su hermosura, sus curvas, su cabello con textura de terciopelo, sus ojos que era lo que mas podía hacerme derretir cuando ella quería algo, todo su ser me parecía hermoso.

- Que? – ella notaba mi laguna mental - … Que! Haruka me estas mirando muy raro.

- Oh lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte, solo… - Michi me interrumpió con uno de sus dedo en mi boca

- Shh cállate, se lo que estabas pensando, recuerdas que se leerte como un libro abierto, se te veía en los ojos. Ahora ten tu café, que se enfría. – ella me lo dio, y me quede callada no sabia si ella se sentía cómoda o no, una tormenta de confusión me estaba invadiendo mientras me tomaba el café.

- Entonces – Michiru empezaba a acomodarse en mi – por que tu visita tan repentina?

- Pues por lo de hace rato – pausaba un rato no sabia si decirle otra vez lo mismo – el asunto entre nosotras.

- Ah ya veo, y por que venias empapada?

- Pues por que después de nuestra pequeña conversación hoy en la tarde, pues me fui a un lugar que a nadie le he enseñado. – veía a Michiru en mi regazo, muy acomodada y continué – después pues empezó a llover, y Israel me encontró, lloré por aproximadamente una media hora, creo que sabes la razón, y después el me dijo que piensas volver con Dimitri, lo cual ya me di cuenta de es cierto, y no solo pensabas, pasó. – dije lo ultimo con mi voz quebrada.

- Ruka, si mira pasó pero pues sabes que te quiero, y como me dijiste en la tarde, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré.

- Si Michi, esa es una promesa que no pienso deshacer nunca, y lo repito, así estés con hombre, mujer o con quimera, estaré a tu lado no importa que lo prometo. – repetí la misma promesa que le dije a Michiru unos meses antes.

- Ahora si no te molesta, descansare los ojos por un momento, oye y no tienes que regresar a tu depa? – Michi cerraba los ojos

- No, para que, pasarla sola nuevamente y además deprimida, no gracias, tengo tiempo suficiente

- ok Ruka, solo descansare mis ojos un rato – Michi cerro los ojos acostada en mi regazo.

Mientras yo la arropaba y me cubría a mi con la misma cobija que me había ofrecido ella, prendí la televisión, como ya era muy tarde en la noche, no había nada de nada en la televisión, la apague, y como no me podía mover me acomode para dormirme un rato.

Así lo hice y Michiru extrañamente se acomodo ya cuando yo también estaba acostada, tan dócil se veía, era como un pequeño gato, solo que este gato era hermoso, así pensando en como demonios ella se había acomodado por instinto me dormí rodeándola con mis brazos.

Al día siguiente

Desperté y sentía un peso en mi pecho o mejor dicho en todo mi cuerpo, se sentía agradable y hasta cierto punto lo disfrutaba, no sabía que era hasta que me acorde de la noche anterior. Desperté y vi a Michiru abrazada de mi, yo me asuste por que como había dicho antes estos momentos era tanto raros como improbables, estaba tanto asustada como paralizada además de que no podía moverme, así que solo me quedo esperar a que Michiru despertara y se diera cuenta de que estaba encima de mi.

Paso mas de una hora y ella no se despertaba, tan solo respiraba y me daba la oportunidad de verla como nunca la había visto, dormida. De repente despertó y me vio directamente a los ojos, se sorprendió al igual que yo, y se levantó inmediatamente.

- Haruka, por que no me despertaste? – ella estaba sonrojada

- Jajaja, no podía, primera no me podía mover, segunda te veías hermosa como podía despertar a un ángel como tu? – mi risa se intensificaba, y ella se ponía mas roja.

- Pe…pero, pues si te incomodaba, me hubieras despertado. – no me miraba a los ojos, sabia perfectamente que ella estaba mas que apenada

- Jajaja, descuida tu nunca me hubieras incomodado. Además a pesar de todo la pase de maravilla… – Sonreía como no lo había hecho en varios meses, me ponía de muy buen humor este suceso. - …Como pago a tan buen momento déjame prepararte el desayuno, y después me retirare. – Le sonreía a Michi como cuando nada de esto había pasado, lo cual me era de lo mas agradable.

- Ruka, en que piensas, que desde ayer estas muy pensativa. – Ella se levantaba del sillón en donde estábamos, y se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba yo preparando en desayuno.

- En que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera dicho nada de mis sentimientos hacía ti, si no nos hubiéramos besado aquel día. – La sonrisa que tenia se me fue borrando recordando esos momentos, que habían sido tanto dulces como amargos después de sucedidos.

- Pues no nos hubiéramos hecho tan amigas, no estarías aquí en mi presencia ahora, no serías mi amiga en primer lugar.

- Pero a veces quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no habértelo dicho. – La melancolía me invadía aun ante la presencia de Michiru.

- Por que dices eso?

- Por que así no te hubiera arruinado la vida. – una lágrima quería salir de la comisura de uno de mis ojos.

- No digas eso, no la complicaste es mas hasta cierto punto me siento halagada de que me quieras de esa manera, no se como describirlo pero pues es mas de lo que esperaba de ti Ruka.

No le dije nada a Michiru por que la verdad me había quedado muda.

- Bueno no me vas a responder – Michi se me quedo viendo

- Pues que quieres que te diga, no se que decir, y eso es raro en mi – yo no sabía si responderle algo romántico o solo quedarme callada

- Bueno desayunemos – dije con una gran sonrisa

- Ok pero no me gusta que te quedes callada. – ella se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a desayunar

yo sin decir mas me senté y desayune.

Al poco rato Michiru veía mi mirada perdida en la comida

- Ruka te sientes bien?

- Ah, este si, solo estaba pensando – mentía como antes

- en que? Si se puede saber – Michiru me decía con una sonrisa

- Pues en donde estará este Israel, que ayer le di mi auto. – la verdad no me preocupaba donde estuviera mi auto a Israel ya le había prestado muchas veces mi auto, y nunca me lo había maltratado

- Eso por que?

- Pues por que ayer no me vine en mi auto, me vine corriendo al saber lo tuyo con … - ese hombre un día me las iba a pagar – el – lo único que pude decir, ni siquiera podía decir su nombre me causaba repulsión.

- Ah pues no deberías llamarle

- Nop, por que muchas veces se lo he prestado y nunca me lo ha maltratado

- ok, entonces no debes de estar preocupada. – ella me sonreía como nunca en la vida

- eso ya lo se … - pero el chiste es que quiero gritar mi amor por ti, a los 4 vientos, quiero decirle al mundo cuanto es mi amor para ti suspiraba, cuando me di cuenta de mi suspiro me dije a mi misma estupida, no me atrevía a voltear por que sabía que ella me iba a estar viendo.

Lo hice y si efectivamente Michiru me estaba viendo

- Que paso?

- por?

- Recuerdas para mi los suspiros significan mucho, así que dime que paso para que suspiraras

- No, no paso nada

- Haruka Volkova te conozco como un libro, eres mi mejor amiga se que ese suspiro significa algo – cuando ella decía mi nombre completo significaba una cosa y solo una, estaba molesta

- ok, ok, ok te diré pero pues ya te lo sabes

- Pues dímelo para eso estoy aquí para escucharte – ella me tomo de la mano y con unas caricias

- Ok, bueno lo que pasa es que pues aquí en mi pecho siento tanto una desesperación enorme como una tranquilidad divina, y pues siento que mi corazón se va a salir muy pronto de su lugar y no se lo que es. – la mire a los ojos y ella me estaba sonriendo

- Pues Haruka, estas enamorada, y pues no es por ser insistente, pero se con perfección que es por mi, no tienes por que ocultarlo. – comencé a llorar y no podía detenerme

– Michiru lo siento por ser como soy, lo siento por haberme enamorado de ti cuando tu no querías nada conmigo, siento haberme enamorado de ti cuando no soportabas que otro amigo se te declarara, en serio lo siento. - Decía entre sollozos.

- Ruka, se que lo sientes y no me arrepiento de que te hayas enamorado de mi… - ella se levanto y me dejo en la mesa sola, sin nada que decir y ella continuo. -… por que Ruka yo también te quiero... -Una sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara, y me ilumino completamente el día hasta que ella continuo con la oración - … pero no de la manera en que tu me quieres – eso me decepciono y me puso a pensar

- Ok Michi lo comprendo no te preocupes, estaré… bien hasta cierto punto pero seguimos siendo amigas eso te lo aseguro. Ahora me dejas usar tu baño? Y me retirare

- Si claro esta por ahí – ella me señalaba el baño y me miraba preocupada

Camine hacia el baño, cerré la puerta y como si nada hubiera pasado me refresque la cara, me peine, y Salí del baño

- Bueno Michi me retiro, nos estamos viendo bye nena

- Si Ruka, bye

me acerque a ella y nos despedimos. Fui hasta la puerta y una brisa me empujo para adentro como si me dijera que me quedase y no me fuera no, no puedo, ella no es para mi me tengo que ir

- Bye nena

- Bye, Ruka – sus palabras eran casi inaudibles

Cerré la puerta y baje hasta dar con la calle, le hable a Israel para que me viniera a recoger y espere mientras llegaba en uno de los autos que estaban ahí. Mire al cielo y dije

- por cuanto tiempo piensas castigarme, por cuanto tiempo eh, dime por que me haces esto, por que ella no puede aceptarme.

Esto lo dije tal y como un lamento, sentía como cada bocanada de aire me quemaba por estar con mi amada. Algo que por lo visto era imposible.

Israel llego y cuando estuve en el interior del auto me dijo – Que paso? – no dije palabra y solo pronuncie – Conduce, no preguntes – el obedeció y condujo hasta mi departamento.

- Israel, gracias por todo lo de ayer y hoy, en serio te lo agradezco.

- no te preocupes Haruka, yo mas que complacido de ayudarte, ahora te dejo tu auto y me retiro

- No! Israel, no quieres que te pague el taxi, o te llevo, así salgo de mi prisión por un momento

- Ok acepto. – Israel me decía un poco preocupado

Cambiamos de lugar y conduje hasta una calle cerrada cerca de mundo E.

- Bueno aquí vivo, Haruka, gracias por traerme, solo una pregunta. – el decía dudando un poco.

- Si dime. – dije con indiferencia

- Pues desde que estabas en la casa de Michiru estas medio triste, se te nota en la cara – el dijo esperando a que tal vez le diera un golpe

- Si estoy deprimida por que Michiru si regreso con Dimitri, y pues me le declare una y otra vez sin resultado alguno, o mejor dicho sin el resultado que esperaba. Trate con todo mi corazón, alma y cuerpo, tratando de que ella me diera el si, tratando de que ella tan solo por un momento me mirara a los ojos y me dijera esas tres palabras que he estado buscando en ella "te amo Ruka", y no las oí, lo único que pude oír fue "te quiero pero no de la manera en que tu me quieres". – comencé a llorar nuevamente y me recargue en el hombro de Israel y llore como lo había hecho antes en aquel lugar.

- ya Haruka, ya todo estará bien lo prometo

- no, Israel, no lo estará, yo la amo como no he amado a nadie mas, pero pues ella no lo acepta y no lo quiere aceptar. DIOS! POR QUE ME HACES ESTO! – Grite hasta poder sacar mi sufrimiento, lo cual fue casi en vano

-Haruka, yo se que eres fuerte, y debes de serlo mas en estas ocasiones

- Si lo se – dije levantándome de su hombro – gracias Israel, en serio te lo agradezco, y perdón por las lagrimas

Israel se bajo del auto y entro a su casa.

Yo por otro lado me fui a un parque que quedaba cerca de ahí, me senté en una banca y mire al cielo, por si no fuera poco recordé aquel día

_**Flash back**_

Era un día lluvioso, habían pasado días desde que el clima estaba así de frío y nublado, esa ocasión Michiru me había citado en el mismo lugar donde solemos citarnos siempre. Aquel café cerca de su departamento

-Ruka, milagro que llegas

- Perdón, Michi sabes que no es mi intención llegar tarde a una de tus citas

- Pues entremos y pidamos no? – Ella me daba una sonrisa coqueta

- Si – dije sonrojándome

ya en el interior del establecimiento de café

- bueno que van a ordenar – nos dijo el dependiente

- Bueno, yo un moka latte – dijo Michi

- yo mmm un vainilla latte, cuanto sería?

- Pero yo pago – Dijo Michi

- No, nena es mi turno, tu pagaste las otras veces recuerdas

- $45.00 – Dijo el dependiente

- Ok, aquí tiene – y de di un billete de 50 pesos

Esperamos nuestras bebidas, las tomamos y nos dirigimos al piso de arriba, nos sentamos en una mesa por que los sillones estaban ocupados

- Bien, entonces que me cuentas, como te ha ido? – Dije yo para iniciar la conversación

- Pues nada, solo que pues ya estoy muy contenta de que pues el problema que te conté ya se resolvió y estoy de lo mas contenta

- Pues sustito, haber cuando vuelves a hacer eso sin protección

- pero es que no soporto eso, se siente bien feo

Pasaron las horas y estábamos hablando de todo lo que nos había pasado en la semana. Después de cómo unas 2 horas nos salimos del establecimiento y fuimos a esperar un taxi, mire al cielo melancólicamente

- Que pasa Ruka? – me pregunto Michi

- Nada solo que cuando veo el cielo te veo a ti

- Y para que miras al cielo si en estos momentos me tienes aquí

_**fin Flash back**_

y esas palabras me han de perseguir durante toda la vida Michiru.

Continuará………………

(bueno espero que les haya gustado, por fa dejen reviews, que la vdd me interesa si esta bn o no)


	3. Hacia la locura

**Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de los personajes de sailor moon, es la genio de naoko takeuchi, despues los apellidos son del duo ruso t.A.T.u.  
Disfrutenlo... **

**Friend or Foe Tercer capitulo **

**Hacia la locura **

**Por: Haruka Volkova**

Paso el tiempo muy rápido yo solo miraba al cielo y no cabía en mi mente las palabras de mi amada, tan solo una amiga.

Como quería Michiru que la dejara de amar, si no he podido tener su amor, como apaciguar a mis demonios por ella y canalizarlos en otra persona, no sabia como hacerlo, era mi mas grande prioridad no amar a Michiru de esta manera.

El tiempo paso mientras estaba pensando en el parque donde estaba, los niños estaban jugando en una parte del parque, de pronto una chava se sentó al lado mío, por lo que vi estaba llorando.

- Por que, maldita sea por que? – decía la chava aun llorando

- Dime amiga que te pasa? – dije yo para al menos saber consolarla

- pues es que una amiga mía me traiciono, y pues me dolió mucho

yo me acerque a la chava y ella se recargo en mi regazo y lloró aun mas

- Mi nombre es Haruka Volkova, y el tuyo amiga?

- Alejandra Estévez – ahora que ya conocía a la chava recargada en mi regazo empecé a preguntar

- bueno, ale, dime que te hizo esta amiga para que llorases tanto?

- pues ella me traiciono acostándose con un hombre cuando yo la amaba

- haber, déjame procesar esto, tu amiga, o mejor dicho novia te engaño con un hombre? – dije sorprendiéndome lo que me acababa de decir Alejandra

- si, eso fue lo que pasó prácticamente – ella se calmaba mas y mas

- entonces dime ale, que eres? – dije con la mínima esperanza de que ella dijera que era lesbiana o al menos bisexual

- pues soy less y ella era mi primer amor. – no pudo mas con las lagrimas y exploto en mi regazo

-se lo que sientes -por dios, es less ya la hice pensaba

- y tu Haruka?

- pues yo también soy less, y pues yo no he llegado a tener novia, pero pues si he llegado a besar a una mujer. – dije un poco melancólicamente estas palabras, recordando ese día en el que Michiru y yo nos besamos.

- suenas triste – ella volteo y me vio directamente a lo ojos

dios pero que hermosa es, y que ojos pensaba

unos ojos azules como el océano, su cabello negro como el de la noche, un cuerpo muy bien formado, con sus atributos, alta.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos viendo pero en cuanto un niño grito nos despertó del trance en el que estábamos.

dios que hermosa es

- Es…este, como te sientes? – dije yo medio sonrojada

- B…bien, ya mejor gracias. – ella se agacho y también se sonrojo

- y como se llama tu novia? – dije para que no sospechara nada de mi

- pues se llama, Paulina, pero pues como te dije me engaño, y no la aceptare de nuevo – unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos

- es lo que deberías de hacer – dije yo para animarla

- pero pues la amo… - dijo ella mirándome otra vez – me entregue a ella en cuerpo, corazón y alma, pero ella por lo que veo solo se entregó en cuerpo nunca lo sintió en ella. – ella dejo de mirarme y se agacho

- ale, llora se lo que estas sintiendo. – ella se quedo en esa posición en mi regazo

- Haruka, te importaría acompañarme a mi casa, es que si me siento fatal – ella me miro con unos ojos muy tristes y hermosos, obvio no pude resistirme a acompañarla a su casa

- obvio si a ti no te importa

- claro que no, yo te estoy invitando

- bueno acepto – dije yo para no dejarla sola en los momentos difíciles que estaba pasando. Que yo los conocía a la perfección

Fuimos a su casa que estaba cerca de mi departamento

- y tu Haruka por donde vives? – Ale me pregunto

- Ruka.

- ¿Qué?

- que me digas Ruka, diminutivo de mi nombre- le dije mirando la carretera

- ah bueno, Ruka¿Por donde vives? – dijo ella mirándome

- pues ves esa concentración de edificios ahí en la esquina? – dije yo en un tono frío

- aja ¿Qué con ellos?

- ahí vivo

- no me digas entonces como es que no nos conocemos

- pues no nos hemos topado por aquí

Mientras estábamos platicando yo manejaba y estábamos en un callejón sin salida así que me dijo esta ale

- aquí es al final de la calle

- ok – dije un poco hundida en mis pensamientos

- te noto triste, Ruka dime ¿te pasa algo? – Ale me dijo en un tono preocupado

- pues estoy en la misma situación que tu, amo a mi chava y ella no me acepta – dije en un tono frío y triste

- pues te comprendo

me detuve al final de la calle, y ale y yo nos bajamos de auto, y nos metimos a su casa, no había nadie, por lo que pude notar ella vivía con sus padres, y por lo visto no estaban en esos momentos.

- bueno Ruka, sírvete lo que quieras estas en tu casa

- si pero tu padres ¿no llegaran en algún momento?

- ah, no vivo con mis padres, esta así de organizado por que tengo un compañero de habitación que es muy ordenadito

- ah ok

- entonces¿el no va a llegar en cualquier momento?

- nop, por que el esta de viaje y va a regresar hasta dentro de un mes

- OH entonces estamos solas

- Si¿Qué tienes algo en mente? – dijo ale con una mirada perversa

- no, para nada – dije yo sonrojándome

- vamos se que hay en tu mente, y además no lo disimulas muy bien

-demonios pensaba

Alejandra se iba acercando mas y mas a mi hasta que sentí sus labios con los míos en un beso lleno de pasión, locura, y deseo de parte de las dos, no había sentido labios algunos en mucho tiempo, me satisfacía de una manera inimaginable ese beso, ale me llevo a un sillón que estaba cerca y me tiro en este, me beso nuevamente pero ahora con lujuria incluida, sus manos se entrelazaban con las mías, y ella y yo nos mostrábamos el poco amor que habíamos descubierto la una por la otra en tan poco tiempo.

Al día siguiente

_Desperté confundida y muy mareada, estaba acostada en la cama de Ale, tapada tan solo con una sabana, y ella estaba abrazándome, también desnuda, yo me sobresalte pero al mismo tiempo solo podía oír la respiración tranquila de Ale. _

_- buenos… - ale miro el reloj – buenas tardes – dijo finalmente _

_- ¿tan tarde es? – dije yo maravillándome de su cuerpo tan bien formado _

_- si, pero pues ¿no tienes que regresar? _

_- no, para que, estar sola y deprimida por alguien que no me va a corresponder, no gracias _

_ale río de una manera que me cautivo, y me conquisto_

_- bueno entonces, vamos a salir¿te apetece un café? – dijo ale levantándose de la cama _

_- pues si, digo no hay nada que hacer en un sábado – dije yo aún maravillándome con su cuerpo y ojos _

_- pues si hay algo que hacer, mira tomamos un café, y después nos vamos a un antro ¿te parece amor? – ella dijo mientras se vestía _

_- pues si me parece cielo – dije yo mientras me levantaba de la cama - … oye cielo donde esta tu baño, es que quiero darme una ducha antes de salir _

_- ahí a tu derecha _

_- ah gracias amor – dije mientras me adentraba en el baño _

_El baño era muy blanco como para mi gusto, los azulejos estaban limpios sin nada de sarro, después me di cuenta que había una regadera, y abrí la llave, el agua salía y mientras me bañaba oí como alguien entraba, sentí en mi espalda a alguien que me masajeaba esta. _

_- de verdad estabas tensa mi cielo. _

_- ah dios pero que buen masaje _

_ahí otra vez ale y yo nos demostramos algo del amor que habíamos descubierto la una por la otra la otra noche, cosa que nunca me imagine hacer antes, lo disfrutaba. _

_- Dios cada vez lo haces mejor cielo. – dijo ale ya casi dormida_

_- ale por favor solo salgamos platiquemos, y vayamos al antro ¿no?_

_- como quieras pero pues cada vez mejoras _

_Yo me sonroje ante tal cometario, pero de todos modos me vestí y salimos a un café que estaba cerca. _

_- Bueno Ruka, y que mas me cuentas además de que estas conmigo _

_- pues nada, solo que desde hace mucho tiempo que no me trataban de esta manera _

_- ¿de que manera? – ale dijo en un tono preocupado _

_- pues de una manera tan cariñosa como la tuya cielo – me acerque a ella y la bese, sabía que era un lugar publico pero aun así me atreví a besarla_

_Entramos al establecimiento, y las dos tuvimos grandes sorpresas, la sorpresa que era para mi era Michiru con alguien que no me parecía familiar, la segunda sorpresa era la novia de Ale con su mejor amiga Paulina _

_- Michiru!! – dije yo en sorpresa _

_- Paulina!! – dijo ale también en sorpresa_

_- Haruka!!- dijo Michi_

_-Alejandra!! Dijo paulina _

_- ¿nos vamos? – le dije a ale, al oído _

_- no, lo peor de enfrentarla, sería no enfrentarla – ale dijo muy decidida _

_- Ale querida te estaba buscando¿Dónde has estado? – dijo paulina _

_- nada de querida, yo te ame y tu me engañaste – dijo ale enojada _

_- pero no fue lo que parecía mi vida – dijo paulina casi al punto de las lagrimas _

_- pues ahora no me importa nada de lo que me digas por que ahora la tengo a ella – dijo ale besándome instantáneamente _

_Yo no dije nada de nada solo veía como ale se peleaba con su ex–novia, salí del establecimiento y espere a que ale terminara de pelearse, cuando vi a Michiru que salía del café _

_- Ruka, hola ¿Cómo estas? – ella dijo en un tono frío _

_- bien, solo que… ah nada olvídalo – dije por que tenia miedo de que los sentimientos que tenia por ella renacieran _

_- como que nada, te lo veo el los ojos _

_- pues si nada solo estoy aquí esperando a ale _

_- pues como quieras pero pues solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte _

_- lo se Michi, lo se – dije yo en un tono triste _

_- pues cuéntame – dijo ella _

_- pues es que esta la novia de ale ya tenia a ale y yo se la estoy robando_

_- pues no deberías de aclarar las cosas_

_- con ¿quien? Ale no me suelta por nada del mundo, como lo podrás haber visto _

_- mmmm pues la imagen no me gusto mucho – dijo ella en un tono de asco _

_- pues ya cambiando de tema ¿quien es el que acompaña? No creo conocerlo _

_- pues el es un amigo de hace ya mucho tiempo, no creo que te interese _

_- ok como tu digas _

_Alejandra salio del café y me vio platicando con Michiru_

_- con que aquí estabas Haruka!!! Ven vamonos _

_- bye Michi, platicaremos otra ocasión_

_- si, digo supongo que tu carcelera no te dejara en un muy buen rato _

_- como digas – dije yo casi gritando por que estaba a una distancia considerable _

_Ale se subió al auto y por lo que pude ver estaba enojada _

_- Y ahora ¿que te paso?_

_- pues que paulina me trata como si fuera un objeto, y además ella me engaño cuando me dijo que no era lo que estaba pasando ella nunca hizo nada con el, y pues el…. Oh dios mío_

_- ¿Qué pasa? Amor _

_- no es lo que vi, ella no estaba haciendo nada de nada con el, es mas ella ni siquiera estaba despierta _

_- entonces, me estas diciendo que la engañaste tu primero que ella a ti _

_- dios ni siquiera pensé en ello_

_Todo se estaba volviendo muy complicado, Alejandra no la habían engañado, Michiru parecía no conocerme, y pues yo estaba en una situación en donde no podía despegarme por que había participado en el engaño de ale hacia paulina, entonces como podía despegarme, no lo sabia_

_-dios por favor despiertenme si esto es un sueño_

En efecto era un sueño, por que nunca me había levantado de la cama de Alejandra, es mas lo de anoche no creo haberlo vivido, pero me sentía bien conmigo misma y no sabía la razón

- Ouch, mi cabeza – trate de levantarme pero me fue inútil

- oh si Haruka la cabeza es lo que mas duele después de la primera experiencia – dijo Alejandra en un tono malévolo

- ¿primera experiencia de que cielo? – dije yo levantando una ceja

- que no lo recuerdas, Heroína, tu primera experiencia con heroína

- Que!!!??? – dije yo en sorpresa de hecho hasta casi gritaba

- si mi amor te inyecte heroína y pues las cosas se me facilitaron mas creí que te encantaría la idea

- ok esta bien que estoy deprimida, pero no es para que me empiece a destruir a mi misma. – estaba furiosa y además estaba muy confundida – pues como se te ocurre inyectarme esa cosa, y además ¿a que hora me la inyectaste?

- pues después de habernos demostrado nuestro amor… la primera vez

- ¿Qué, Como que la primera vez, hubo mas veces anoche?

- Es…este si después de que te quedaras dormida te inyecte y después la magia surgió de ti amor – dijo ale con una cara de loca que no había visto en nadie

- NO ME LLAMES AMOR DESGRACIADA!!! – dije yo en un tono furioso – me voy, y no me busques mas

- pero…

- nada de pero, yo no pedí ser novia de una drogadicta

Me levante como pude, y me vestí Alejandra trato de detenerme pero le fue inútil, salí de esa casa y me fui a mi departamento, no sabia que hacer después de haber probado heroína, no sabia si llamar a Israel para que me ayudara o a Michiru.

- DIOS en los problemas que me meto por confiar en desconocidos – dije en voz baja y llegando al departamento

Sentía un deseo inmenso de probar esa droga de nuevo, me ponía de mal humor no tenerla en mi cuerpo.

Estaba como loca buscando que hacer en ese tiempo en el que me pareció eterno, en un descanso de mi locura me dormí, necesitaba descansar de tan loco día, todo en un instante paso, mi amor a Michiru había sido destrozado, me habían drogado sin mi permiso, y por si no fuera poco no recuerdo mi primera experiencia con una mujer o mejor dicho con cualquier persona.

Desperté y no sentía esa sensación de confort, me sentía mal y como que desconcertada de lo que había pasado.

- La verdad necesito vacaciones. – dije en voz alta y caminando por el departamento

- o un buen medico – dijo Michiru cuando llegue a la cocina

- Michiru!!! – dije asustada – Dios ¿que haces aquí?

- Pero que pregunta – dijo sonriéndome – pues te llame y no contestabas, llegue aquí subí y la puerta estaba abierta.

- ¿en serio?

- si, la verdad yo entre y te busque por todo el departamento y te encontré en tu cuarto desmayada

- ¿Desmayada? – dije sorprendida

- si, no estabas dormida, así que me asegure de que no estuvieras muerta, y me espere

- Dios, en que problemas me meto por confiar en desconocidos

- ¿Por qué, Qué te paso? –me pregunto ella preocupada

- ¿de verdad quieres saber? Por que no es nada agradable lo que paso

- cuéntame

- pues así esta el asunto, estaba en un parque afuera de la casa de este Israel, y una chava llega y esta estaba llorando después ya le pregunte su nombre y que le había pasado, y ya me dijo que era Alejandra y que su novia la había engañado con un hombre así que ella me invito a su casa, ya era de noche y pues me había encantado la chava, pues nos dimos un beso y pues de una cosa se dio otra.

- aja – Michiru puso una cara de desagrado que no me gusto nada

- De hecho creo que esta conversación no te esta gustando nada de nada – dije yo viéndola

- pues ¿por que lo dices? – dijo ella con una cara aun de mas desagrado

- pues por tu cara es mas de asco que de nada mas – dije yo – pero bueno mejor no continuare y cuéntame tu ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- pues bien, no puedo decir que me ha ido mal… - ella dijo con la cabeza abajo

- pues no te ves tan bien Michi, por que no me dices que te paso. – ella volteo a mirarme y yo le sonreí y continué – sabes no solo tu eres la única que puede leer a sus amigas como libro

- parece que así es Ruka – dijo ella entendiendo bien en la situación en la que tanto ella como yo estábamos

-Pero antes de empezar no quieres un café o algo parecido y te parece si nos sentamos por que aquí en la cocina, esta un poco incomodo hablar no crees – le dije a Michiru sonriéndole y con una mirada tierna

- si me parece bien - dijo ella con un tono triste

- bueno yo quiero algo de refresco y ¿tu?

- yo nada gracias

- bueno como gustes – dije sirviéndome el refresco – dime ¿que te paso para que hayas tenido que venir hasta mi residencia? – dije yo ya sentándome en uno de los sillones del lado opuesto de Michiru para yo poder verla a los ojos.

- Pues lo que paso fue así – ella estaba dolida y le costaba trabajo pronunciar palabra – lo que paso fue que este Dimitri me dejo, o sea me dijo que no era nada en su vida.

- Haber deja analizar lo que me acabas de decir, me estas diciendo que el inútil ese de Dimitri te dejo por que solo te dijo que no eras nada en su vida ¿cosa que te afecta en que? – dije yo un poco desconcertada

- pues que me dijo que no soy nada en su vida para mi significa, ya no eres nada no me estés fregando y pues si me dolió el comentario – dijo ella casi al punto de las lagrimas

- pues con mayor razón, no me dijiste que te habías enamorado de el de una forma no intencional y bastante fuerte – dije yo en un tono de voz fuerte

- si, te lo dije pero no pensé que me fuera a doler tanto el comentario, ahora no se a quien acudir, no sabia si tu me ibas a recibir – dijo ella ya llorando

Me levante, camine hacia donde estaba Michiru, me arrodille y la abrace.

- Nunca te negaría algún problema ya sea con … ese inútil – dije en un tono amargo

- Pero Ruka no quiero lastimarte, hablando de el se que no te gusta para nada hablar de el – dijo Michi con alguna lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos color miel

- Pues no importa si esto esta afectando, y perdona que te lo diga de una manera tan mas directa, esto no es para ti amor, no importa que tanto hables de ese idiota, te esta afectando y no me lo niegues Michiru.

- no lo niego solo que se que no te gusta hablar de ello – dijo ella en mi hombre recargada

- pues sea lo que sea dilo

- no, no quiero lastimarte por mis platicas de el, se que te voy a lastimar de alguna manera, y es lo que no quiero. – dijo ella en un tono tierno y de una timidez desconocida para mi.

- pues sea o que sea puedes decírmelo, entiendo si no quieres decirlo, entiendo si no quieres expresarlo solo por mi – dije mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos color miel tirandole a verde, que me quitaba la respiración y que me dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez que la veía venir

- pero Ruka… - dijo ella antes de que la interrumpiera

- no digas nada, solo dime una cosa – dije yo con uno de mis dedos en su boca para que no dijera palabra

- dime

- ¿todavía somos amigas?

- Claro tonta

- pues eso no lo olvides Michiru

Flash back

Aun recuerdo como de la noche a la mañana me convertí en lo que mas odie en la vida, me había besado por mero accidente con mi mejor amiga, había cambiado mi vida en un instante y tantos problemas que nos trajo a las dos, ella se había peleado con su novio en aquel momento, yo no sabía que hacer ante tal reacción de ella y también la mía.

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer, recuerdo sus labios con los míos, como por accidente había recibido mi primer beso por una mujer, mi mas querida amiga, que antes de que se diera este beso yo ya había soñado con ese momento, había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo que ahora que lo tenia no sabia que hacer era una combinación rara ese beso, ese beso era una mezcla de pasión, deseo, inocencia, timidez e indudablemente, de amor, de parte mía cuando nunca me imagine que por mas que quisiera nunca la iba a tener por completo, nunca iba a poder explorar su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro.

fin Flash back

- Nunca te iba a poder tener así mi querida Michiru – dije con ella aun recargada en mi hombro, y esto lo dije con unas cuantas lagrimas en mis ojos

- ¿Como Ruka? – ella se separo de mi – pero estas llorando

- no de ninguna manera cielo – dije y me limpie las lagrimas que me salían sin control – en serio de ninguna manera o sea estaba pensando

- pero en serio estas bien – dijo ella preocupada

- claro nena como te dije aquel día estaré bien conforme pase el tiempo –dije levantándome y quitándome a Michiru de mi hombro

- pero Ruka….

- no digas nada estaré bien, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo mas estaré estable, y sin que el amor hacia ti me queme una vez mas – dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta – puedes quedarte aquí saldré por un momento, no me esperes despierta

- esta bien Ruka, cuídate

- eso tratare de hacer

Salí del complejo de departamentos, caminando sin rumbo estaba lloviendo no me importaba empaparme, mire para arriba y pude ver la luna sorprendentemente por el hecho de que estaba lloviendo.

- tal como mi Michiru, la luna se desaparece ante mi mirada – decía en un tono triste y como si no tuviera esperanza de que pasara algo mas además de un beso entre ella y yo – ya hace mas de un año que me dejaste tus labios tatuados en mi piel, ya hace mas de un año que no siento tu respiración después de un beso, ya hace mas de un año que discutimos de nuestra amistad para poder ser algo mas o debería de decir yo he estado discutiendo. –dije con las lagrimas sin control y la lluvia que las cubría ahogando mi sollozo

La noche se anunciaba y daba señales de que iba a hacer frío, yo estaba en un parque cercano a mi departamento, había terminado de llover, y yo sentada en el mismo banco donde me había encontrado a Alejandra.

- como desee que no fueras drogadicta en esos momentos la verdad me gustabas Ale, tus ojos azules como el océano, tu cabello negro como el de la noche, tu cuerpo muy bien formado y tan solo tu respiración entrecortada cuando te bese por primera vez - pensaba – como desearía que estuvieras aquí para poder besarte de nuevo

- Se ve que la amas mucho – dijo una voz masculina que me recordaba mucho a un amigo de la secundaria y que había seguido hasta la preparatoria

- Toya? – dije rezando que fuera el que me contestará

- si, Haruka, Soy yo Toya

- Dios como me ha hecho falta tu compañía, tus consejos

- pues para eso esta el teléfono, Haruka – dijo el con un gesto de estupidez de parte mía

- si ya lo se Toya, ya lo se, y es mas estaba a punto de llamarte y decirte que tanto me a pasado

- y ¿por que no lo hiciste? – dijo el un poco ofendido

- pues por que no había podido Toya, aparte cuéntame ¿como te ha ido con Yuki?

- bien he tenido dos que tres problemas con el pero ahí vamos y ¿tu?

- pues mira, conocí a una chava, que pues si nos gustamos y pues ella me invito a su casa y pues nos besamos y una cosa llevo a la otra. – dije en un tono melancólico

- en serio ¿hiciste algo con ella?

- si, pero déjame continuar

- ok

- bueno después de que paso eso – me sonroje por un rato – pues ahí paso lo mas aterrador, ella me inyecto algo de heroína y pues ella dice que después de ahí, la magia surgió de mi

- dios ¿entonces era drogadicta?

- si era drogadicta lo cual no me gusto y la deje a la mañana siguiente totalmente drogada, y con trabajo salí de esa calle – dije en un tono enojado y triste

- después ¿que paso? – dijo Toya esperando que continuara

- después me fui a mi departamento que esta aquí cerca y pues al parecer me desmaye, o sea lo que te digo fue hace unas horas

- WOW!! Entonces que paso en esas horas – dijo Toya curioso

- pues, Michiru me encontró tirada en mi cuarto, después pues ya desperté y la encontré al parecer intentando contenerse de llorar, al parecer Dimitri corto con ella – dije casi en un tono de victoria

- pues debe de ser así Ruka, entonces si ha sido una aventura tus días ¿verdad? – dijo el en un tono muy tranquilo que a la vez me transmitió a mi

- pues Toya si quieres vamos a mi depa y platicas con Michi un rato para que se tranquilice, por que si yo estoy con ella pues ya sabes lo que me pasa – dije yo bajando la cabeza

- pues se lo que estas sintiendo Haruka, en serio lo se, dímelo a mi lo viví con Yuki

- pues bueno ¿vienes o no?

- Claro que si, por ayudar a Michiru acepto por completo

Nos levantamos de aquella banca donde conocí a Alejandra, y nos dirigimos a mi departamento, entramos y yo por un lado estaba totalmente empapada fui a mi cuarto y note que Michiru estaba dormida en mi cama, así que por la misma pena de que despertara cuando me estuviera cambiando seleccione unas prendas y me metí al baño.

- Bueno Toya esta dormida, no quieres algo en lo que despierta – dije yo saliendo del baño cambiada a un ropa seca

- pues si algo de beber estaría bien. – dijo el en un tono de pena

- hey no hay que tener pena aquí, estamos en confianza Toya, siéntete como en tu casa – dije mientras le servia un refresco

- pues bueno, esta bien – el camino a la sala y se sentó en un sillón y exploro todo el departamento con la vista – veo que estas bien instalada y que recuerdas a tus amistades

- ¿por que lo dices Toya?

- por que están las fotos de la escuela, las fotos en donde estamos tu y yo, y de otros amigos que no reconozco, y pues todos tu muebles están en buen estado

- eso es por que la verdad casi no paso tiempo aquí

- con razón la cama esta mas que cómoda – dijo Michiru saliendo a la sala donde estábamos Toya y yo

Me reí por unos instantes y dije – y no te imaginas por que es la razón de eso.

- pues no quiero saber la razón de eso – dijo Michiru con una cara de desagrado

- no es lo que tu piensas – dije muy sonriente – es por que la escogí así

- bueno ya basta chicas vine aquí para animarte Michiru pero pues mejor dicho a platicar contigo

Michiru me vio con una cara de que no entendía nada y pues dije

- si para que te concentres en otra cosa que no sea Dimitri, o que se yo, siéntense están en su casa. –dije yo con una sonrisa

Ellos obedecieron y empezaron a platicar de todo, platica de la cual no estaba informada, camine hasta la cocina y me serví algo de agua y ahí recordé

Flash back

Hace unos años en mi secundaria

Habían cambiado varias cosas desde que supe que una amiga de Toya había salido del closet, para colmo novia de el, de hecho yo ya tenia cierta atracción hacia la chava, Anna, una chava alta trigueña, con el cabello largo con un carácter fuerte pero que cautivaba desde el primer instante, le encantaba el anime, y por si fuera poco era de lo mas graciosa posible, nunca supe lo que era ser less hasta que la vi a los ojos

- Dios mío – dije la primera vez que la vi a los ojos

Nunca había sentido algo similar por alguien pero aun así me mataba no saber que sería tener una relación con ella, o por lo menos un beso de ella, la verdad no sabía como era eso por que nunca lo había experimentado y pues en ese tiempo yo no era la mas adecuada para iniciar una relación de mujer a mujer con ella, ni siquiera ella estaba preparada había apenas salido.

- ¿Como sería? -dije un día al aire y como bien se sabe el aire nunca me iba a contestar

fin Flash back

Abruptamente mi Flash back fue terminado con el vaso de agua que me había servido anteriormente roto en el piso, lo había soltado de repente y tanto era mi letargo que no sabía donde estaba

-Haruka ¿estas bien? Dijo Michiru

- eh, si perdón es que estaba pensando – dije despertando

- Pero en serio ¿estas bien Haruka? – dijo Toya en un tono preocupado

- Ya les dije que si, solo estaba pensando y se me resbalo el vaso – dije apresurada – además no tienen por que enterarse de lo que estaba pensando – dije esto murmurando

En lo que limpiaba el desastre que había hecho recordé

Flash back

Era la fiesta de despedida de los terceros, sabía con perfección que algunos no los iba a volver a ver, unos se iba a otra preparatoria, otros se quedaban en la preparatoria donde estábamos, otros se iban a perder por ahí en otras preparatorias. Entre las personas que no iba a ver estaba ella, Anna, la chava de la cual no sabía que onda con ella ni conmigo, no sabía si despedirme de ella o no, no sabía como actuar ante tales condiciones, estaba pequeña, no tenia la menor idea de lo que me esperaba en el futuro y no tan lejano

fin Flash back

-Michiru – dije también murmurando – conque eso era lo que me estaba pasando.

Ya cuando analice lo que había recordado me dije -Haruka eso era lo que te pasaba cada vez que la veías venir

- Por cuanto tiempo lo estuve bloqueando, que no me di cuenta, y hasta no haber experimentado algo con una mujer no me quedaron las cosas claras

- ¿Que tanto murmuras Haruka? – dijo Michiru en un tono preocupado

- Nada nena, solo necesito pensar las cosas un poco mas – dije cuando me dirigí a mi cuarto y me puse unos tenis salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala donde estaban – Como dije antes, no me esperen tengo que pensar un poco algunas cosas, saldré por un rato

- Ok – dijeron los dos al unísono

Salí del complejo me lleve mi auto y me dirigí a aquel lugar donde había llorado profundamente por Michiru en los hombros de Israel

El paisaje era lúgubre, la humedad estaba presente en el aire había terminado de llover hace ya varias horas y todavía seguía la humedad impregnada en el aire, los edificios que se veían a lo lejos estaban iluminados, la noche era majestuosa tan solo los faros de mi auto interrumpían esta noche tranquila.

Los apague y me dirigí al capó del auto, todavía estaba caliente pero con toda cautela me senté en el, me acosté y vi las estrellas que por mas que las contara y las admiraba, no me recordaban a nadie mas que a mi Michiru.

Todo lo que había pasado en nuestra relación era confuso, desde el beso, hasta la fecha, de cómo por accidente me había enamorado de ella, como por el mas mínimo comentario de Dimitri me ponía celosa, como por mas que le suplicara ella no iba a desistir a ser mi novia.

- Y ahora esto – dije rompiendo el silencio de la noche

Como puede ser que todavía me acuerde de Anna, como puede ser que todavía me acuerde de sus ojos, si lo la he visto por mas de casi tres años pensaba amargamente

Flash Back

Estábamos en el cine, Toya y yo apunto de ver una película S.W.A.T. si no recuerdo mal, teníamos tiempo de sobra para ver una que otra cosa, salimos a ver que había por ahí y justo en la entrada Anna, Toya la noto de inmediato yo me tarde por que hacía ya tiempo que no la veía.

-Toya!!!! – dijo Anna el momento de verlo

- Anna!!! Que alegría – dijo Toya muy alegre

- Haruka, que gusto – continúo Anna al verme

- Anna – dije saludándola de beso

- ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes dos? – dijo Anna

- Pues bien como ves ahí disfrutando de la prepa¿y tu?

- Pues ahí esperando a alguien que me cito aquí y pues no ha llegado

Ahí me quede escuchando a Toya y Anna un rato, hasta que Anna miro para un lado y vio a su cita

- Dios ahí estabas nena!!! – dijo Anna con alegría y abrazando a su cita

Toya se me acerca y me dice

- Que buena onda de su madre que la apoya

- Si la verdad que buena onda – dije yo en un tono de lastima pero hacia mi y no se si vaya a ser la misma suerte para mi Toya pensaba mientras veía esa escena con envidia.

- Bueno me retiro Toya, Haruka – dijo Anna después de abrazar a su cita nos despedimos de beso y ella se fue

- Toya vamonos, ya va a empezar la película – dije yo mientras veía la hora

Caminamos de nuevo hasta la fila del cine y Toya noto que estaba medio triste

-Haruka ¿te pasa algo? – dijo el en un tono preocupado

- Pues el ver a Anna si me perturbó

- ¿por que?

- pues no se el solo verla me perturbó

Pasaron los minutos y entramos a ver la película

fin Flash Back

- Lo que nunca te dije Toya es que en ese momento estaba mas que celosa de ella – dije en un respiro

La noche se convertía rápidamente en madrugada

Me levante de mi auto y conduje de nuevo a mi depa, entre y note que las luces estaban apagadas

- se habrán dormido pensé

Continuará……………

-------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, perdon por la tardanza pero es que me toma mucho tiempo hacer mis ideas concisas, bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!!! ah y grx a shiori, y a cabvolkova me inpiraron a continuar  
Pronto la cuarta parte


	4. Mi vida a su lado

**Friend or Foe capitulo 4**

**Mi vida a su lado**

Por: Haruka Volkova

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor moon son creación de la genio de Naoko Takeuchi, y los apellidos les pertenecen al duo ruso t.A.T.u.

Efectivamente se durmieron ahí en el sillón donde los había dejado, por lo visto Michiru había llorado todo lo que no lloro conmigo y Toya al parecer la había acompañado hasta que se quedará dormida.

Entre a mi cuarto, me cambie y me dispuse a dormirme con Toya y Michiru en la sala, antes de acostarme fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua en eso Michiru me interrumpió

- ¿Estas bien Haruka? – dijo ella murmurando para no despertar a Toya

- Si nena, solo necesitaba pensar….. en alguien – dije también murmurando

- se puede saber en ¿Quien pensabas tanto Haruka?

- pues en alguien que de repente salto a mi mente y ni siquiera se por que

- pues no será por que te ha ido mal con esa chava que me contaste y después ya… sabes… conmigo – dijo ella como si tuviera pena

- no es por eso nena, lo que paso fue que recordé a una amiga de Toya, y pues ella salio del closet mucho antes que yo y pues solo me acorde de ella- dije entrando a mi cuarto con Michiru siguiéndome

- oye pero pues entonces ¿que con ella? – dijo Michi acostándose en la cama

- pues solo quería saber si ella esta libre, o por lo menos si quiere platicar conmigo – dije sentándome en una de las esquinas de la cama mirando a Michiru que al instante estaba dormida

- dios Michi, siempre te quedas dormida en lo mas interesante de algo, ah no tienes remedio – dije en voz baja.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a mi closet agarre unas dos cobijas y me dirigí a donde estaba Michiru, ella estaba con su ropa pero hacia frío por que acababa de llover, la tape, me arrodille y la vi a la cara de ángel que tenía en el momento.

-dios que hermosa se ve, como siempre - pensaba la bese en la frente me levante y me fui a donde estaba Toya dormido, tome una cobija que anteriormente había ido a buscar y lo tape con ella

- Toya siempre aquí para apoyarme a mi a y Michiru- pensaba mirando a Toya con una cara de ángel que nunca había imaginado en el.

Disfrute de la noche en mi departamento con una compañía bastante particular, una Michiru en mi cama dormida, dos Toya en el sillón donde lo había dejado, mire a la ventana que estaba el extremo de mi sala iluminando toda la sala y al parecer no molestaba a Toya, mire a las luces de la ciudad con una mirada melancólica triste, recordaba cada momento de felicidad que había tenido junto a Michiru, todos y cada uno me hacían sonreír y me llenaba de felicidad al saber que todavía a pesar de lo que le había hecho ella nunca estaba lejos y nunca negaba mi amor hacia ella, es mas lo aceptaba lo sigue aceptando y no lo niega solo no quiere arruinar nuestra amistad por algo que sea mas que irrelevante y que nos separe eso ni ella, ni siquiera yo podríamos soportarlo.

- No Michiru, no lo soportaría, ni siquiera pensarlo. – decía en voz baja para no despertarlos

Ni la mas mínima respuesta he recibido por estar enamorada de mi mejor amiga, creo que es por todas las otras amigas que he tenido y ninguna me supo valorar, todas me querían por mi dinero, claro siempre se los daba y ninguna me pago los intereses.

- ja Graciela es la peor de todas – dije murmurando

Me aleje de la ventana y note un relámpago iluminado todo el interior de mi departamento, la lluvia empieza a caer y se convierte en tormenta, las gotas de lluvia empiezan a chocar contra la ventana, me senté al lado de la ventana para solo admirar las gotas que caían en la ventana, hermosa era todo lo que podía pensar en el momento, esas gotas de lluvia me llenaban de una tristeza increíble y tanto mis ojos como mi alma empezaron a llorar

- pero por que estaba bien hace unos minutos – dije entre sollozos

Flash back

Era un viernes en la mañana, Michiru como siempre estaba en un salón de clases maquillándose como siempre la encontraba en el momento en que entraba al salón me sentía como en el cielo, en esta ocasión como en las demás ella estaba hermosa.

- Hola linda – así era como solía llamarme en cuanto llegaba

- Hola nena – dije saludándola de beso – ¿como estas?

En cuanto ella se levanto pude morir y renacer en el momento que la vi completamente.

Estaba vestida con una falda corta que llegaba hasta los muslos, un cinturón o mejor dicho una cadena formada por corazones entrelazados, la playera era muy corta negra con las letras New York grabadas en esta con la ciudad a lo lejos de la playera, toda la parte del medio la cubría una chamarra rosa de tejido de arroz con unos cuantos detalles en las mangas de negro, y de zapatos traía unos tacones rosas que aumentaba su tamaño por unos centímetros.

Me quede paralizada al verla y ella lo noto

- ¿Que pasa linda? – dijo ella con una sonrisa ella sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaba

- nada, nada solo… no nada – dije yo volteando a ver a la ventana, estaba sonrojada ante tales condiciones, debo de confesar que nunca había visto a alguien tan guapa como ella vestirse así de espectacular. Lo cual era extraño ver a alguien vestida así en la escuela

fin Flash back

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones al lado opuesto de donde estaba Toya, dormido a pesar de mis sollozos, debería de ser por que la lluvia tan intensa ahogaba mi llanto

-_¿Cómo puedo explicar lo que siento?_

_¿Qué hacer para que no te alejes?_

_Quisiera gritar lo que hay en mi corazón_

_Pero no quiero que me dejes _– decía en voz baja

Lo que habita en mi corazón en muy grande para que te lo exprese en una tarde completa y mas cuando tu te duermes Michiru

Me levante, y me dirigí a mi cuarto donde había dejado a Michi dormida

-_Me matas por dentro cada día_

_Me quemas y me apagas a tu antojo_

_Quisiera que el corazón tuviera guía_

_Pero tan solo puedo ver su destrozo_

-_Te pienso todo el tiempo aunque solo me hagas daño_

_Ni siquiera en sueños puedo desfigurar tu bello rostro_

_Mataría por tenerte en mis brazos una vez más_

_E imaginar que para ti no existe ningún otro_

La mire dormida como aquella noche en su departamento me estaba dejando deleitar su respiración, me senté en el suelo y no pude articular palabra, solo pude sonreír y mirarla

-_Que difícil es ver tus sueños caer poco a poco_

_Perder la ilusión de despertar cada mañana_

_Pero te veo en un sutil reflejo y me levanto_

_Rezando por la lluvia que limpia mis heridas_

Las lagrimas se hacían notar poco a poco, me nublaban la vista y no me permitían verla con claridad, tan solo un silueta dormida ahí en mi cuarto de lo mas esplendorosa posible, y ella nunca se dio cuenta

-_Pero tú no estás aquí…realmente nunca lo has estado_- dije con dolor

Mas sin embargo, ella estaba en mi corazón apoyándome en todo lo que necesitara

-_Le perteneces a otro, alguien que no te aprecia de verdad_

_Él no puede ver la gracia y el valor que hay en ti_

_Si tan sólo supieras eso me querrías, espero se haga realidad_

_Desearía no haber visto lo que vi…_- era la triste realidad

-_Necesito un cambio para dejarte a un lado_

_Seguir con mi vida, pero sin ti no puedo_

_Contigo todo sería perfecto, déjame ser…_

_Ser alguien para ti como lo eres para mi_- dije casi suspirando, tan audible que creo que perturbe su sueño.

Recorrí la propiedad y no sabia que hacer la vida se me hacia mas lenta y casi sin sentido, la lluvia no cedía pensaba que iba a prologarse por toda la noche, me estaba volviendo loca, y además no sabia el por que de esta locura infinita, esta locura que estaba presente en mi ser, no sabía que hacer por el momento, la noche era muy particular mi corazón estaba muy inquieto y casi se me salía del pecho.

4 de la mañana

Después de cómo por ahí de 2 horas de mi preciada noche despierta, fui a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormirme aun contado el hecho de que Michiru estaba ahí, me senté, metí los pies a las cobijas y me tape completamente, apoye mi cabeza en la almohada y mire a mi lado derecho, mirando a Michiru me dormí completamente

En la Mañana

Note un aroma desconocido y a la vez muy tranquilizante proveniente de alguien que no era yo, abrí los ojos y me encuentro con la cara de Michi casi en la mía.

- Dios Michi ¿que pensaras de mi si te robo un beso? - pensaba – si te robo un beso tal vez te alejarías de mi completamente y eso es lo que no quiero

Me levante de lo mas cuidadoso posible y por mis movimientos la desperté

- perdón nena, ¿te desperté?, no era mi intención te lo juro. – dije en tono de suplica

Ella al verme respondió

- No te preocupes linda, de todos modos ya me estaba despertando, y me estaba dando hambre

- ok nena, preparare el desayuno, y también iré a ver como esta Toya – dije sonriendo

Antes de salir de mi habitación, escogí unas cuantas prendas de vestir y me vestí en el baño, salí y me dirigí a la cocina que estaba al lado de la sala donde había dejado a Toya, por suerte todavía no se había despertado.

Me disponía a hacer el desayuno, eran las 10 de la mañana así que el día era joven y teníamos tiempo de sobra.

- Buenos días dormilón – dije sonriendo al ver que Toya despertaba

- jajaja buenos días Haruka – dijo el con un bostezo

- ¿como dormiste?

- pues bien, hasta eso que no es mi depa – dijo el levantándose del sillón – me quede dormido con Michi, ¿Qué por cierto, donde esta ella?

- ah ella esta en mi habitación, se quedo dormida ahí – dije con un bostezo aun mas grande que el de Toya

- Ok pero tú ¿donde dormiste?

- pues en mi habitación con Michi a mi lado

- y eso ¿no te perturbo? – dijo el en tono de sorpresa

- pues no, sabes el efecto que tiene ella en mi – dije sonriendo

- pues digamos que su cama esta muy cómoda – dijo Michi saliendo de mi habitación

- ya lo habías dicho ayer, nena ¿recuerdas? – dije yo mirando el desayuno que estaba preparando

- bueno y ¿como dormiste? – pregunto Toya a Michi

- bien hasta eso que me dormí con la ropa puesta

- digamos que estuvo bien esa elección Michi – dije yo sonrojada

- eres un asco Haruka – dijeron los dos al unísono

Los tres nos reímos, al parecer las cosas estaban mejorando, desayunamos y nos pusimos al corriente de lo que nos había pasado en nuestras vidas, después de desayunar Toya tenía que irse con Yuki

- y tu ¿no tienes que ir a algún lado? – le pregunte a Michiru

- mmmm no, pero si quieres que me vaya - respondió ella

- no, no, no como crees que quiero que te vayas - dije en casi tono de alerta

- ok pero no grites – dijo Michi

Las dos reímos y ella se baño, yo arregle la cama y cuando estaba en mi cuarto ella salió solamente cubierta con una toalla. Yo en ese momento me paralice por completo

- Que!!?? – dijo ella sonriendo

- nada, nada, nada en absoluto – me voltee y me sonroje

- dios como si no te conociera Haruka

Ella se acerco a mi, me tomo por la espalda y me volteo para que quedáramos frente a frente, yo claramente podía sentir su respiración, estábamos a casi 5 centímetros la una de la otra, tome valor y me lance a besarla ella me respondió el beso, no se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, la lleve a la cama y la recosté en esta y la toalla comenzaba a aflojarse, me aleje de sus labios y recorrí su cuello que deseaba hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, me deleite de su cuello y regrese a esos labios.

- Haruka ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? – me dijo Michi mientras yo la besaba

- como no querer hacer, que pregunta es esa Michiru, sabes que es lo que siento por ti, y se perfectamente que tu en el fondo sientes lo mismo que yo, solo que por estar con Dimitri, no te ha permitido sentir lo que es la maravilla de estar con una mujer

- pero Haruka…

- ahora no me digas que la que esta sintiendo dudas eres tu

- pues para que te miento – dijo ella esquivando mi mirada

- OH entiendo – me separe de ella me levante y la ayude a ella a levantarse

- pero Haruka, yo… te quiero…

- pero solo como amiga – la interrumpí

- no es eso Haruka

- entonces que es Michiru ya que cada vez que estamos solas me coqueteas descaradamente – yo dije en un tono cono si eso estuviera mal

- pues es que no se puede de alguna otra manera, si nos descubren, creerán que nos traemos algo entre manos

- pues que no ha sido siempre así Michi – dije con una cara de cómo si todo esto fuera obvio

- si lo se, Ruka pero… - dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la toalla

- Pero que Michiru? – dije

- Es que prácticamente no eres lo que se llama mi tipo de mujer

- lo sospechaba, nunca cumplí con tus exigencias como lo hace Dimitri o cualquier otro – dije en un tono de desprecio por el – además nunca te trate como cualquier otro tipo – dije ya calmándome

- pero Haruka, no es eso – dijo ella tratando de no llorar

- no llores mi sirena, no soporto verte así como lo dije antes, me rompe el corazón verte así mira, no vamos a discutir por esto, mejor vistete y salgamos que hace demasiado tiempo que no salimos tu y yo en alguna cita no oficial – dije calmándome y al instante sonriendo

- pues me parece bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- bueno, yo me voy a bañar mientras tu te vistes va? – dije yo

- ok me parece bien. – ella me respondió

Me lleve al baño algunas prendas de ropa, para poder vestirme ahí adentro del baño, mientras el agua se entibiaba pensaba.

-la relación con Michiru es de lo mas rara posible, mientras estemos con nuestros amigos ella no hace ningún movimiento, pero en cuanto estamos solas ella empieza, y también yo, empezamos a coquetearnos mutuamente y parece que este hecho no la molesta, y tampoco a mi - en lo que miraba alrededor del baño note que el agua estaba de la temperatura correcta, me metí y regrese a pensar en la relación con Michiru -pero que es exactamente lo que nos proponemos en el hecho de que solo se ha consumado unos cuantos besos y nada mas, que yo pensé que esos besos eran amor, bueno combinado con algo de pasión y lujuria. - ante tal hecho sonreí.

Ya había terminado de bañarme salí y me vestí en el baño, salí y me encontré a Michiru en mi cuarto acostada en la cama

- cuanto te tardas Ruka, te tardas una eternidad – dijo Michiru casi dormida

- pues estaba pensando – dije yo mirando al espejo que tenia ahí a un costado de la cama

- ¿en que, Ruka?

- ¿la verdad? – dije yo en tono de duda y volteándola a ver

- si la verdad Haruka. – dijo ella mirándome directamente a los ojos

- pues estaba pensando en nosotras Michi

- ¿de que o que? – dijo ella en duda

- pues de que tu y yo somos demasiado tímidas para demostrar que nos queremos, y además yo he sido la cobarde en esta relación, por que cuanta veces te me has insinuado, y yo he huido como la cobarde que soy

- pues si varias veces Ruka, pero pues esta bien así se que me quieres

- eso es lo que mas me ha alegrado de todo esto

- lo cual es

- nuestra amistad Michi, es lo que me ha motivado a seguir con mi vida y pues la verdad eso es lo que cuenta – dije yo acercándome mas a ella – y pues si la verdad tu no quieres nada conmigo Michi pues que así sea, mi querida sirena

- esas son las palabras que tanto he deseado que dijeras Ruka

- que por fin yo pude leer

Esta vez fue Michiru la que se lanzo a darme otro beso, el cual sellaba nuestra amistad, una amistad bastante confusa y complicada pero al final una amistad que nunca nadie perturbaría.

Salimos a una cita no oficial, pero ella veía mi tristeza aun cuando yo sonreía, lo sabía con certeza, la lluvia empezaba a hacerse notar y pues ella y yo estábamos en un lugar donde no nos mojáramos.

- Bien desde hace un rato Ruka estas mas que triste – dijo ella en tono molesto

- Pues que quieres que te diga, la verdad me golpeo lo que dije en mi depa, que la verdad si no querías algo conmigo, que así sea, pero no es lo que quiero

- Eso lo dijiste por mi – dijo ella en medio de la lluvia que nos rodeaba

- si, para que no hubiera problema, pero…

- ¿pero que nena?

- Nada – yo dije mientras me salía de donde estábamos a plena lluvia – sabes Michiru siempre te ame desde el momento en que te vi llegar al salón de clases – dije empapándome y tratando de no llorar

- Haruka…

- no me digas nada, que ya se dijo todo lo que se tenía que decir, adiós Michiru, no se si te vuelva a ver

- Haruka, no!!!

Corrí lo mas que pude sin rumbo predeterminado el dolor me estaba matando, y como la cobarde que soy huía de mi amada como si yo tuviera miedo de ella, lloraba sin control, sin rumbo aparente estaba en un parque cerca de mi departamento y cerca del departamento de Michiru, la lluvia cedía y me dejo ver la luna clara.

- El brillo de la luna es igual al de tus ojos Michiru, después de tanto aun no puedo comprender por que no podemos ser nada mas que amigas, es mas estaba segura que tu me amabas.

- Pues no estas tan mal Haruka – decía una voz femenina que parecía a la de Michiru y en efecto era la voz de Michiru

- pero de que hablas Michi? – dije yo en duda

- Pues de que si estas en lo correcto, yo si llegue a quererte

- QUE?! – dije sorprendida

- Pues si, no estas tan mal Ruka, yo si te quiero, solo que no me salen las palabras cuando estoy contigo

- A la que no le deberían de salir las palabras debería de ser a mí, y mas en este caso, no lo crees nena?

- pero Ruka…

- Michiru, aquí la que ha sido lenta soy yo por que tu por mas indirectas que me mandabas yo no las recibía, y hasta se me hace que estabas cansada de abrirme los ojos y que yo los cerrara de nuevo, ese eso cierto?

- Si Ruka cierto, pero no es que no quiera que pase algo entre nosotras sino que pienso que lo nuestro funcionaría mas como amigas

- pero Michiru yo si quisiera ser ese alguien tan especial para ti, o sea no he podido dormir, no he comido bien, solo he llorado por ti, o sea me niego a vivir sin ti, por que tu para mi eres muy especial.

- Haruka…

- No digas nada nena, solo quería que lo supieras

- de todos modos creo que el mayor daño lo he hecho yo, y que te he complicado la vida en vez de que tu me la complicarás

- No es cierto nena, en este caso yo necesitaba que me complicarán la vida, necesitaba alguien que me quisiera, que le importara lo que me pasaba, eso es mejor que estar sola y sin nadie. – dije yo con algunas lagrimas en mi cara

Michiru se acerco a mi y me abrazo como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo, me sentía segura de nuevo, me sentía querida por alguien era algo extraño pero no me sentía así hace mucho tiempo en los brazos de alguien y ella lo hacia en una forma que me hacia sentir bien y mas que nada segura, como lo hacia no encontraba explicación

- Ahora estoy fuera de mi lógica – dije casi murmurando

- ¿Qué? – dijo Michi

- Ah nada, solo que estoy fuera de mi lógica por lo que estoy apunto de decir.

- Lo cual es?

- Te amo Michiru – dije cerrando los ojos para no ver su expresión que no sabia si era de desagrado o de sorpresa

- yo también te amo Haruka

Voltee sorprendida y con algunas lagrimas me di cuenta de lo que había dicho las palabras que tanto había deseado oír de sus labios por fin las había escuchado y no eran muy malas que digamos.

Si algo que me molestaba era que no me dijeran las cosas pero en esta ocasión no puedo enojarme con mi querida Michiru lo escondía por razones obvias.

Después de que Michi me abrazará, fuimos a mi departamento, me cambie la ropa mojada y salí del baño congelada, Michiru ya tenía una cobija cubriéndola y estaba esperando que yo me acostara con ella. Me acosté en la cama con Michiru a mi lado.

Si algo sentía diferente era mi actitud hacia ella, lo único que cambiaba era nuestra relación, según esto me dormí inmediatamente, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en que por que Michiru había cambiado así de opinión tan repentinamente no me lo explicaba, o era tan solo una treta del destino, una llamada de atención de mi corazón, voltee y mire a Michiru directamente a los ojos.

- Michiru estas dormida? – dije en duda

- No querida – dijo muy segura

- Entonces Michi me puedes contestar algo?

- Dime

- Por que el cambio tan repentino?

-Como?

-Pues por que me dijiste que me amabas hace rato si hace unas semanas me habías dicho que no podías ser nada conmigo

-Pues por que es lo que siento, Además ya cállate

De la nada Michiru me empezó a besar, sus labios eran indescriptibles, su cuerpo era el de una diosa, sus labios en los míos su cuerpo semidesnudo encima del mío, ella actuaba con una confianza no conocida por mi, era agradable pero de sobretodas las cosas ella y yo nos convertíamos en una, su alma se mezclaba con la mía, podía jurar que nuestros corazones latían al mismo tiempo.

Tomamos tiempo por unos segundos y Michiru dijo casi al punto de susurrar

- Te amo

- yo también te amo – dije casi sin pensarlo

Después las dos nos saciamos de la otra, se sentía el amor en nuestros besos, en nuestras caricias, no había una manera fácil de describir lo que estaba pasando, llegó un momento en el cual pensé que todos esto no era real y solo era un hermoso sueño, pero no era la opción correcta estaba pasando sin duda era cierto.

Mi querida Michiru me estaba besando y yo de vuelta, era algo inimaginable pero era cierto, todavía hasta la fecha no se si lo que paso en aquel día en la casa de André fue real, pero con esto pasándome era seguro, Las alas del amor nos envolvían, alcanzábamos las estrellas llegamos a donde no habíamos llegado solas o con otra pareja, después de respirar agitadamente por un rato ella se quedo dormida en mi regazo yo me quede despierta por un rato mas y la vi con una cara que no conocía, ella es el mayor amor que he tenido y no pensaba perderla, después de un rato también me gano el sueño y me dormí con ella en mi.

Al día siguiente

Escuchaba una voz familiar muy tierna

-Despierta dormilona – dijo Michiru

- mmmm 5 minutos mas – dije sin abrir los ojos

- Vamos apenas son las 9 Haruka

- Pues otra razón para quedarse dormida no lo crees

-mmmm en eso tienes razón – ella se acostó nuevamente en mi regazo después volteo para mi cara y abrí los ojos

- Que? - dijo ella

- Nada solo que estaba pensando en que idiota fui al dejar tanto tiempo en descubrir mis sentimientos

- primera por que eres una despistada de primera y yo una cobarde.

- ah ahí si no es mi culpa – dije yo riéndome

Nos dormimos de nuevo su cuerpo semidesnudo en mi cama, yo aun podía oír su respiración agitada de hacia ya algunas horas, su voz suplicante, yo no tenia idea de lo que había pasado estaba alucinada tenia la sensación de que había algo mal en esto, pero mi corazón me decía lo contrario la amo y la quiero a mi lado como ella a mi estoy segura de eso.

Aun cerrando mis ojos sentía sus caricias, sus labios en mi piel que no había sentido contacto alguno mas que el mío propio, sus besos como un fuego indescriptible, una pasión extrema, y una lujuria incapaz de poder mostrarse.

El susceptible sabor de sus besos, el movimiento de su cuerpo, su respiración acelerada, su cuerpo contra el mío fusionándonos en una sola persona, haciendo un baile prohibido por la misma sociedad, por la misma moral, pero el amor es mas que sentir algo muy profundo por alguien sino sentirla en el propio ser y no solo poder estar con esa persona físicamente sino estar con ella en alma.

Más entrada la mañana

- Que? – dijo ella con una sonrisa al ver una cara de idiota que tenia en ese mismo momento

- nada – conteste de inmediato

- pues por la cara que traes no estoy muy segura

- segura de que nena? – dije en duda

- de que me estés diciendo la verdad de que es lo que te pasa

- pues ya te dije no me pasa nada, es en serio

- mmmm mas te vale – dijo ella en tono de amenaza, pero al mismo tiempo en un tono tierno

Me levante de la cama y me dispuse a bañarme.

- Linda?

- si nena – dije yo volteando hacia ella

- que somos?

Yo no me esperaba esa pregunta y menos tan pronto – pues se podría decir que somos, novias?

- Lo dices como pregunta o como respuesta?

- Como respuesta por que es lo que realmente quiero

- pues entonces lo somos

- Las palabras que tanto había deseado oír de tus hermosos labios eran ciertas, y no solo las imaginaba las estoy escuchando

- cursi

- perdón pero pues es lo que siento

Ella se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia mi, me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso, sus labios tocaron los míos y claramente sentí el amor que me había mostrado desde hace tiempo, todo este tiempo duro algo así como unos minutos después nos separamos y dije – Te amo

Ella sin dudarlo dijo – Yo también te amo.

Después de besarnos por unos momentos me separe y me dirigí a bañarme, el agua estaba a una temperatura correcta, me adentre y el agua recorría mi cuerpo como lo había sentido con Michiru, lo cual era bueno sabía que esas caricias de hacia ya horas eran imposibles de olvidar, los besos dados eran imposibles de limpiar, y las horas con ella eran imposibles de recuperar, era bastante irónico me había llamado loca hace unos instantes, por amor a Michiru, el miedo siempre se apoderaba de mi.

Salí de la ducha y seguía pensando.

- pobre inocente cosa, limpia tus ojos y testifica, el miedo siempre te va a invadir, siempre va a apoderarse de ti.- dije al espejo – tu dulce sacrificio, mi única salida de este mundo que a veces pareciere a un infierno, tu perfume esta en mi piel, y la esencia de tu persona es mi adoración.

- Haruka estas bien? – decía Michiru al otro lado de la puerta

- si nena, es que estaba pensando

- bueno linda apúrate

-Dios que demonios estoy pensando, es como si mi nena estuviese muerta, aunque me da una alegría enorme estar con ella en los términos que siempre había deseado.

- nunca me imagine que esto pasaría con mi Michiru, lo que mas me ha invadido es el miedo de estar con ella.

Salí vestida del baño y le pregunte a Michiru

-Que quieres hacer nena? – dije con una sonrisota

- pues lo que quieras de todos modos no hay motivos para salir.

- esta bien lo que digas solo iré a rentar una película, y pediremos algo para comer aquí – no solo yo era la que estaba contenta de esta relación se veía en la cara de Michiru que ella también estaba feliz.

Salí del departamento y me dirigí al video centro cerca del complejo eso fue lo que mas me encanto de este complejo todo estaba a la vuelta.

Llegué y todo estaba bien hasta que divise a una figura conocida, Dimitri que era el ex de mi Michiru, el también me vio y me saludo muy amable.

- Haruka!!- dijo el con una alegría muy sospechosa

- Dimitri – casi no mencione su nombre

- bueno oye sabes donde esta Michiru? Por que no la encuentro y pues fui a su casa y me dijeron que estaba por aquí

- mmmm no, no la he visto, hace mucho que no la veo – mentía para que no descubriera que Michiru estaba conmigo.

- mmmm que raro me dijeron que estaba por aquí desde ayer. – decía Dimitri como si sospechará de mi

- en serio, no la he visto desde hace ya rato, lo cual me preocupa, pero bueno te cuidas, nos estamos viendo – me aleje de ahí en cuanto pude regrese al departamento sin película.

Que paso? Estas toda agitada Haruka – decía Michiru preocupada

Pues me encontré a Dimitri allá afuera y además te esta buscando – dije ya mas tranquila

Y que le dijiste? – pregunto ella preocupada

Pues que mas le mentí que no te había visto desde hace mucho que me preocupaba, y ya – le dije

Ufff me asustaste pensé que le habías dicho que estaba aquí contigo- dijo ella aliviada

Y como tenía ganas de decirle que estabas conmigo – dije murmurando

Que dijiste Haruka!!!???

Nada, nada en serio nada

Ella se me acerco con una cara de seducción que me atrajo al instante y que me paralizo.

Que dijiste Haruka?! – dijo en un tono seductor

Nada en serio nada

Nada?

Ash me choca que no puedo resistirme a ti, pues que me hubiera encantado decirle a el que estabas conmigo.

Ah bueno mejor cállate. – Ella solo me beso y no se quedo ahí, una cosa llevo a la otra.

Mas entrada la noche nos dormimos, pero algo no andaba bien, algo no me latía bien, sabía que algo andaba mal y con mayor razón si estaba Dimitri rondando los alrededores buscando a su amada de Michiru que si no recuerdo mal el la dejo a ella, así que pienso que por despecho ella vino a mi, y no lo mal agradecía de hecho me convino esta desgracia para Dimitri.

Continuará….

Lo siento por la tardanza es que estuve ocupadísima con la universidad pero aquí esta por fin muy pronto capitulo 5

Dejen reviews


End file.
